Digital Time
by TheAmazingOREOman
Summary: The Frontier kids get caught in a dimensional rift and they must travel back in time to find Koichi. Four new spirits and the new Chosen Children are awakened. New adventure of the Digimon Net Battle Frontier is added.
1. Time Warp

Digimon Frontier: Digital Time  
  
By: CrusherTakuya10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier. It belongs to Bandai and Fox Kids.  
  
Chapter 1: Time Warp  
  
The Digidestined are in a spaceship from the Starmon and the Gotsumon. "Now that Koichi is on our side, we can't possibly lose to the Royal Knights!" Takuya exclaimed. Koichi and Koji were outside of the ship, trying to fix the damages on the ship. "All right," Koichi yelled, "we're done!" Suddenly, the ship began to shake. "Ahhh!" Koichi yelled. He fell off the ship and in the vortex. "Koichi!" Koji yelled as he took out his new D-Tector. "Execute... Fusion Evolution!" Koji shouted as he fused the Human and the Beast spirits of Light into a new warrior. "Beowolfmon!" Beowolfmon tried to grab Koichi, but he missed. "Koji!" Koichi yelled as he fell in the vortex. "We have to save him!" Takuya yelled. "Execute...Spirit Evolution!" "Agunimon!" "Kumamon!" "Kazemon!" "Beetlemon!"  
  
The four warriors got out of the ship and went to help Koji. "Frozen Tundra!" Kumamon yelled as he turned into ice and he tried to catch Koichi. "Koichi, catch!" Kumamon yelled. Kumamon was halfway in the vortex and he couldn't hold on anymore. "Guys," Kumamon said startled, "I'm starting to slip!" Agunimon and Kazemon grabbed Kumamon and held him tightly.  
  
"Don't worry, Kumamon, we've got you!' Takuya and Zoe said in unison. Koji and J.P. helped, but the vortex was too strong. The vortex pulled the Digidestined and their ship through. The kids fell through.  
  
Chapter 2: Quest to Find Koichi  
  
The kids landed on the ground and they devolved. "Where are we?" Takuya asked. "It looks like the Digital World." Koji said. "It looks different and Lucemon must rule the Digital World." Zoe pointed out and she was pointing at a poster that said LUCEMON: RULER of DIGITAL WORLD. Takuya ran at the poster and started tearing it down. There were more and Takuya started taking them all down. Then, a few Digimon riding an Airdramon landed. The Digimon turned out to be Darcmon, DinoHumon & Karatemon. "Hey, guys," Takuya greeted, "long time no see." "You have violated law 4.56." Darcmon stated. "You are under arrest!" DinoHumon said. "What happened to you guys?" Koji asked. "Attack the humans!" Karatemon yelled. The three human Digimon started going toward Takuya and the gang. "If at first you don't know what the heck is going on, find out why!" Takuya yelled. The team held up their devices and prepared for battle. "Execute Now...Fusion Evolution!" "Execute...Spirit Evolution!" "Aldamon!" "Beowolfmon!" "Kazemon!" "Beetlemon!" "Kumamon!"  
The five legendary warriors attacked the three Digimon. "Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon yelled as he blasted Darcmon. Darcmon blocked it with her saber. "Cleansing Light!" Beowolfmon shouted as beams of light were shot at DinoHumon. He took out his sword and slashed Koji. Koji took out his sword and blocked it. "Now, to teach you some manners," Beowolfmon yelled, "Frozen Hunter!" DinoHumon fell to the ground. "We're going to need backup!" Darcmon told Airdramon as it flew off with the three digimon on it. "Has anyone seen Koichi?" Koji questioned. Everyone shook their heads. Suddenly, Airdramon came back with some Ninjamon and some Knightmon accompanied by Unimon. The Digidestined were surrounded. Then, a warrior came out of the sewers and battled the digimon and took the Digidestined into the sewers. "Who are you?" Aldamon asked. The warrior dedigivolved and he revealed... 


	2. Quest to Stop Lucemon

Chapter 3: Koichi's back  
  
The warrior turned out to be...Koichi! "Koichi!!" Koji yelled as he dedigivolved. "Hi, guys," Koichi greeted, "the reason you couldn't find me was that I fell in another vortex inside the vortex. I fell in the vortex that leads to the part where Lucemon and the Legendary Warriors were fighting. The present Lucemon went to the past and helped the other Lucemon and together, they defeated the Legendary Warriors. Then, the present Lucemon went back to the future and he was the ruler of the Digital World." "That pervert, Lucemon!!" Takuya yelled, punching his hand with the other one. "We'll get him!" Zoe yelled. "I know what you guys can do," Koichi suggested, "you guys must go to the past and stop Lucemon from defeating the Legendary Warriors!" "We cant," Tommy said, "we can't fuse to Susanoomon without your spirits!" "Okay," Koichi replied, "Darkness into Light!" The spirits of Darkness flew into Koji's D-Tector. "Now, you can fuse!" Koichi answered. "It's up to you now, Digidestined!" Koichi called, as he opened a space hatch to let them out. Suddenly, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon flew in and they were holding onto an umbrella. "Where have you three been?" J.P. asked. "We've been following your spacecraft and we fell in the vortex. We followed you in the sewers and watched your battle." Bokomon reacted. "We have to go stop Lucemon," Takuya called, "the whole Digital World is depending on us!" "Aboard the DarkSoarer Mark 12." Koichi said. The Digidestined went on and they started the rocket. Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon stayed behind with Koichi. The rocket flew and it went into the portal Koichi opened up with his D-Tector. 


	3. Blast from the Past

Sorry for not updating, I was watching Full House: Dr. Dare Rides Again. Speaking of Dr. Dare. Stay tuned for my first Full House fanfic; Dr. Dare is back! Anyways, back to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4: Blast from the Past  
  
The ship went through the portal and crashed onto the ground. Koji, J.P., Tommy, Zoe & Takuya ejected from the ship. Koji, J.P., Tommy and Zoe hit the ground. "Where are we?" Koji asked. "We must be in the past!" Tommy replied. "Where's Takuya?" Zoe asked, worriedly. Suddenly, a MegaNinjamon came and attacked the four. Takuya jumped out of the tree he was in and took out his D-Tector. "Come on, guys!" Takuya exclaimed.  
  
"Execute...Spirit Evolution!" "Execute... Beast Spirit Evolution!" "BurningGreymon!" "Lobomon!" "Kazemon!" "Kumamon!" "Beetlemon!" The Legendary Warriors evolved and they dodged MegaNinjamon's attack. "Ninja Stomp!" MegaNinjamon kicked the ground and the ground sprouted hills. "Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon blasted MegaNinjamon. MegaNinjamon seemed interested only in fighting BurningGreymon. "Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon yelled as he took out his light sabers and slashed MegaNinjamon. Then, a Garurumon came with a pack of Gabumon. "Gabumon, digivolve!" the Garurumon shouted. "Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!" Then, all kinds of human and beast digimon came and starting attacking each other. BurningGreymon devolved back into Takuya and he started getting out of the way of the fighting. "A gamma ray was heading toward Kazemon. Takuya pushed Kazemon out of the way. "You okay?" Takuya asked. "Yeah." Zoe said as she devolved. "We need to regroup and retreat!" Takuya yelled at the others. Lobomon, Kumamon & Beetlemon came to them and took them away. "The Human digimon are getting away," shouted Veedramon, "get 'em!" the Beasts kept blasting the Digidestined and Zoe was hit. "Zoe!" J.P. shouted. Takuya picked her up and carried her with the others.  
  
Chapter 5: Love on the Rocks  
  
When Zoe woke up, she saw a cave wall. "You okay?" Takuya asked. "I think so." Zoe answered as she sat up next to Takuya. "I remember I was hit and I fainted." Zoe said. "I carried you here and you used my jacket as a sweater." Takuya stated. "Thanks, Takuya," Zoe said with a warm smile, "I've always wanted to find a friend who was this nice to me and I think I just found him!" Zoe said as she kissed Takuya on the lips for one minute. The song "Rock the Hoola" by Elvis Presley went on in Takuya's head. When Zoe broke the kiss, she hugged Takuya tightly. "Zoe, I" Before Takuya could finish, a blast came on the door and the Beast digimon found them. "Zoe, you get to safety, you're still wounded!" Takuya yelled as he took out his D-Tector. "Execute Now! Fusion Evolution!" Takuya yelled as he merged the two spirits of flame into one legendary warrior. "Aldamon!" Aldamon blasted the beasts with his Atomic Inferno. "Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon yelled. He formed a heat ball and he shot it at the beasts. The beasts dodged it and the blast hit a Gabumon. The Gabumon dissolved into data and Takuya scanned it. "He was my best friend..." Garurumon said, "And you!!!" Garurumon started to glow. "Garurumon digivolve to...WereGarurumon!" WereGarurumon charged at Aldamon and slashed him. "Frozen Tundra!" Beowolfmon's attack hit WereGarurumon and stopped him. "Lightning Blitz!" J.P. yelled as his fists produced electricity. He shocked the Garurumon and he almost shocked WereGarurumon. "Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon yelled s he blasted snowballs at WereGarurumon. "Hurricane Gale!" Zephrymon yelled as she blasted WereGarurumon with a hurricane. The attacks missed and WereGarurumon kicked the five of them. Meanwhile, a disturbance was occurring in the core of the Digital World. 


	4. Digital Time Subchapter

Digital Time Chapter 4:Biographies

Kenshin Takiyama

Age: 11

Grade: 7th

Hair: Dark Brown Spiky Hair with Black

Eyes: Dark Brown

Clothes: Black Shirt and Red Long Sleeved Over shirt. (Yugi Moto during Battle City with a Red Jacket) Dark Blue Flame Jeans

Accessories: Red Hat, Gloves, White & Black D-Tector

Shoes: Black and Red Shoes

Race: Japanese

Spirit: Chaos

Connor Duncan

Age: 10

Grade: 6th

Hair: Blue Mohawk

Eyes: Blue

Clothes: White T-Shirt Black Jeans

Accessories: Electric Guitar, White & Blue D-Tector

Shoes: Sandals

Race: American

Spirit: Music

Akira Kanmoto

Age: 12

Grade: 7th

Hair: Blond Hair

Eyes: Emerald

Clothes: Pink Shirt, Pink Coat, Pink Skirt

Accessories: Pink Hat, Pink & Black D-Tector

Shoes: Pink Sneakers

Race: Half Japanese-Half Italian (guess who)

Spirit: Heaven

Tori Hunter

Age: 13

Grade: 8th

Hair: Spiky Purple

Eyes: Navy:

Clothes: Leather Vest (think Jesse Cochran/Katsapolis) Navy Blue Jeans

Accessories: Highway to Hell Necklace, Black and Yellow D-Tector

Shoes: Black Sandals

Spirit: Hell


	5. Four New Digidestined

Digital Time Chapter 5 

Sorry for the long update.

Chapter 5: The Four New Digidestined

Lucemon was flying around the Core and he was thinking. "There must be a new way to defeat those digi-brats!" Then, Lucemon flew and he blasted a decoy Takuya and then a decoy BurningGreymon. "I've got it," Lucemon yelled, "I'll go into the past and destroy their parents so they would never been born!" He then opened a vortex. He was about to go in, when another vortex opened and four kids came out. You'll never defeat the Digidestined!" the pink wardrobed girl said. "Who's going to stop me?" Lucemon asked. "We are!" the four kids yelled. "Execute...Spirit Evolution!"

"Yin-Mon!"

"Guitarmon!"

"Angewomon!"

"Satanmon!"

The four new formed digimon stood proud. Yinmon was a human digimon. He wore mostly anything white. Guitarmon looked just like the Musician King from Yu-Gi-Oh! He wore a leather vest and dark blue pants and he had an electric guitar in his hand. You know what Angewomon looks like (hopefully) and Satanmon was a red digimon and he held a scythe. "Bring it on!" Lucemon said as he changed into data and he digivolved into his Chaos Mode. Yinmon and Guitarmon flew to him and attacked.

"Pick Pellet!" Guitarmon yelled as he shot picks at Lucemon. Lucemon dodged them easily. "Radiant Blade!" Yinmon yelled as he took out his blade and slashed Lucemon. "Scythe Slash!" Satanmon took out his scythe and slashed his ground. Then, ghosts came out and surrounded Lucemon. "Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shot the arrow and Lucemon, but he absorbed it. "Steel Death Cage!" Lucemon shouted as he locked Yinmon, Angewomon & Satanmon. "Guitar Byte!" Guitarmon yelled as he played his guitar. The sound effects blocked Lucemon's attack and broke the cage. Lucemon yelled, "Annihilation!" Lucemon exploded and the explosion caught Yinmon, Guitarmon, Satanmon & Angewomon. Nearby, the Digidestined were caught in the explosion. All of the Garurumon spurt into data. "Takuya!" Zoe yelled as she grabbed him. J.P. cried in his mind when he saw this. The five kids fell onto an island and they got up. "Where are we?" Takuya asked. He then saw four digimon, scarred. "Come on, let's help them!" Zoe yelled. The four digimon devolved and two boys and two girls took their place. Tommy and J.P.'s eyes turned to hearts as they saw the girls.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. The Eye of Timaeusmon

Digital Time

Fiction Rating: K+

CrusherTakuya10

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier or any other season, although it would be a pleasure to own them!

Sorry for the long update!

Chapter 7: The Eye of Timaeusmon

"I'm Kenshin Takiyama and these are my friends Connor, Akira, and Tori." The spiky haired boy introduced. Connor was the one with the horrible Mohawk, Akira was the pinkly dressed girl, and Tori was the gothic/punk rock queen. "You guys are Legendary Warriors, too!" Takuya said in amazement. "Yeah, but there's something you should know. Our spirits are unstable. Although they're weak, they can only go through one more battle, and then, the power will fade away. We are on a quest to find new ones so we could re-energize our D-Tectors." Kenshin explained. "Well, we could help you find the spirits!" Takuya suggested. "That'd be awesome!" Connor shouted. "Boy, this is bittersweet." Tori thought.

So, the gang split up. Takuya went with Kenshin, Zoe went with Akira, Tommy and J.P. went with Tori, and Kouji went with Connor.

Takuya and Kenshin went into a nearby cave and didn't notice that a creature was following them. "So Takuya, what can you spirit evolve to?" Kenshin asked. "Well, I can spirit evolve into Agunimon, Beast Spirit Evolve into BurningGreymon, Fusion Evolve into Aldamon, Unified Spirit Evolve into EmperorGreymon, and Ancient Spirit Evolve into Susanoomon with everyone else's spirits." Takuya explained.

"Whoa, I can only Spirit Evolve into Yin-Mon and Beast Spirit Evolve into Yang-Mon, but the spirits I have are getting weaker and weaker with every battle. I just can't stop it!" Kenshin cried. Takuya put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder and said, "Don't worry. With the new spirits, you might be even powerful to take me on, but I gotta warn ya, you won't stand a chance, buddy!" "Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?" Kenshin asked. "You're on!" Takuya answered as the two readied for battle.

Suddenly, the ceiling broke and a flaming digimon came. Takuya and Kenshin were knocked to the ground with Takuya landing upside down and Kenshin landing at the end of the cave into a pile of rocks. "KENSHIN! You're gonna pay for that!" Takuya yelled as he took out his D-Tector.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!" The human spirit of flame merged with Takuya to form…AGUNIMON!

"Pyro Punch!" Agunimon shouted as he punched the digimon with balls of flame. The fiery digimon just absorbed the attack. "What the hell!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Fool! You shall never beat FlareLizarmon with those weak attacks, Blaze Buster!" FlareLizarmon shouted as bigger flame balls hit Agunimon to the ground. "Then, I guess it's time to kick it up a notch!" Agunimon yelled as he was engulfed into data and he returned back to Takuya.

"Execute Now…Fusion Evolution!" The human and beast spirits of flame united with Takuya to become…Aldamon!

"Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon yelled as he rifle blasted FlareLizarmon. There was smoke everywhere and FlareLizarmon was untouched. "Oh yeah, take this! Mega Pyro Punch!" Aldamon yelled as his fist turned into a huge fireball and charged at the fiery digimon. FlareLizarmon then punched Aldamon's arm and he broke the right rifle firer. Aldamon fell to the ground. Kenshin got out of the rubble to see Aldamon onto the ground. "I've got to help somehow." He claimed weakly as he took out his weakened D-Tector.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!" The human spirit of chaos combined with Kenshin to form…Yin-Mon!

"Radiant Blade!" Yin-Mon shouted as he wielded his mighty sword and took on FlareLizarmon. FlareLizarmon took the sword and threw it into the wall. "Is that all you've got?" FlareLizarmon asked. "Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon's attack knocked FlareLizarmon over, but not very much. "Illumination Flare!" Yin-Mon yelled as he fired a ball of light at FlareLizarmon, but he just reflected it back.

Suddenly, Yin-Mon was feeling really weak. "Aw…not now!" he cried. But, he got zapped of his energy and he devolved back to Kenshin. "Now I can take you out! Raging Inferno!" FlareLizarmon's body was engulfed into flames and charged at Kenshin. Aldamon jumped in the way, took the full-blast, and devolved back into Takuya. "Takuya, oh no!" Kenshin yelled as he ran to him. "NO!" Kenshin shouted in despair.

Unexpectedly, the ground shook as a cyan dragon with a scar on his eye flew into the cave. "Who are you?" FlareLizarmon asked. "I am Timaeusmon, one of the three Legendary Dragons of Atlantis. I have come to help!" the dragon called as he glowed and he turned into a human spirit and a beast spirit. "Could those be mine?" Kenshin asked weakly. Takuya regained consciousness and saw the two spirits. "Huh…whose spirits are those?" he asked. "Those…are mine! Spirit!" Kenshin yelled as he took out his D-Tector and scanned the spirits. "It is time!" Ophanimon yelled as her voice came out of nowhere.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!" Kenshin yelled as he merged with the Human Spirit of Atlantis1 to become…Timaeusmon Knight Mode! (Sound familiar)

The newly evolved digimon stood valiantly as he emerged from the fractal code. "Whoa!" Takuya exclaimed. "Just because you have a new spirit doesn't mean you'll defeat me!" FlareLizarmon roared as he charged toward Timaeusmon. "Raging Inferno!" FlareLizarmon's attack missed Timaeusmon and he punched him to the ground.

"You're not the only one with power!" Timaeusmon shouted as he took out his sword. "By the power invested in me, I grant thee…deleted!" Timaeusmon shouted as he slashed FlareLizarmon in half and his fractal code appeared. "It's time to put out the fire that's flamin' on my nerves! Fractal Code Digitize!" "Boy that was corny!" Takuya commented as FlareLizarmon turned into a digi-egg.

Timaeusmon devolved back into Kenshin and he fell to the ground. "Dude, are you alright?" Takuya asked. Kenshin regained consciousness and said, "I feel flaming!" "Dude, you gotta stop because, your jokes are so corny, that you're insulting the corniest person alive…J.P.!" Takuya yelled. The two laughed and exited the cave.

How Do U Like It? R&R

E E

A V

DI

E

W


	7. Darcmon's Destiny

Digital Time

K+

CrusherTakuya10

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Chapter 8: Darcmon's Destiny

Takuya and the newly spirited Kenshin got out of the cave and they saw Zoe and Akira on top of a mountain. "There's Zoe and Akira, let's go help them!" Takuya suggested and Kenshin agreed.

"Execute…Beast Spirit Evolution!" Both beast spirits fused with their owners to become… BurningGreymon and Timaeusmon Dragon Mode!

Zoe and Akira were still looking for Akira's new spirit. "I don't think anything's up here." Akira said. "We can't give up, though." Zoe said. "I bet Kenshin already found his spirit; he's probably a dragon or something." Akira stated. "Well, it's not like he and Takuya are going to just fly up here and scare us half to death." Zoe assured her. Then, BurningGreymon and Timaeusmon flew up there and scared Zoe and Akira half to death.

The two devolved and were cracking up. "Very funny, you guys!" Zoe shouted as she started to catch her breath. "What are you two doing here anyways?" Akira asked.

"Well, we already found my new spirit and we decided to help the first group we see and then we saw you two." Kenshin explained. "Well, enough chit-chat, let's find that new spirit of mine!" Akira shouted as she and Kenshin ran ahead of Takuya and Zoe.

"Taki, doesn't this place look familiar?" Zoe asked. "Yeah," Takuya answered, "it looks like that place where Ornithmon was being resurrected.

_Flashback_

Zoe and J.P evolved into Kazemon and Beetlemon. They stood at a cliff and shouted. "HippoGryphomon and Darcmon are the same Digimon! They're tricking you!" "I don't believe you!" DinoHumon said. "Well, then, where's Darcmon?" Kazemon said. DinoHumon was much agitated and looked around. Then HippoGryphomon came and...

"HippoGryphomon Slide Evolution! Darcmon!"

Human Digimon and Beast Digimon were surprised! "I came to this island 2 years ago and knew the secret of the island! I'll get the power of Ornithmon!" Darcmon put up her stick and shouted! A lot of Digiegg which were killed appeared. The explosion happened and Ornithmon revived! "Kill them all!" Darcmon leaped onto Ornithmon.

_End Flashback_

"Hey, maybe we'll find the spirits here somewhere." Takuya stated.

"Takuya, I've been wandering…what were you going to say to me in the library?" Zoe asked. Takuya stopped dead in his tracks and he started to blush. "Well…I w…was gonna s…s…say that" Before Takuya could finish, Zoe got grabbed by an eagle-like digimon. "Zoe!" Takuya called in despair while Zoe was screaming like a hyena. "Let me go!" Zoe called, but the digimon didn't respond. "Hang on, Zoe!" Takuya shouted as he took out his D-Tector.

"Execute…Beast Spirit Evolution!" The Beast Spirit of Flame merged with Takuya to become…BurningGreymon!

BurningGreymon flew after the eagle digimon. "Put her down, Eaglemon!" he called. "Never!" Eaglemon shouted. "Kaiser Phoenix!" A phoenix shaped fire ball hit BurningGreymon and he fell to the ground. "Takuya!" Zoe shouted.

Kenshin and Akira saw Eaglemon fly past them with Zoe. "We've got to save her!" Kenshin shouted and Akira nodded.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!" The human spirits of Atlantis and heaven fused with their counterparts to become… Timaeusmon Dragon Mode and Angewomon!

The two digimon flew after Eaglemon. "Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted as she shot an energy arrow at Eaglemon. "Trident Blast!" Timaeusmon yelled as he fired a flaming blast at Eaglemon. The two attacks hit Eaglemon and nothing happened. "Your attempts to destroy me are weak!" Eaglemon shouted. "Eagle Stryker!" the bird digimon shouted as he charged toward the two. He became a tornado and he engulfed Timaeusmon and Angewomon. Eaglemon then catapulted the two digimon onto the ground and Timaeusmon's fractal code appeared. "Oh boy, tasty fractal code!" Eaglemon shouted as he shot a tornado at the fallen dragon. Angewomon got in the way and she was hit. Timaeusmon opened his eyes to see Angewomon devolving. "Akira…" he whispered. Akira then fell to the ground and she was badly scarred.

Takuya then woke up to see a fallen Timaeusmon and an injured Akira. "Oh no!" Takuya thought. Eaglemon flew right above Takuya and dropped Zoe into his arms. Then, he approached Akira as her fractal code appeared. "Well little girl, you've been through a long fight…time to end it!" Eaglemon shouted as he glowed. "Mystic Break!" he shouted as his whole body was fired at Akira in the form of a yellow beam. "We've got to save them!" Takuya told Zoe. She nodded.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!" The human spirits of flame and wind merged with Takuya and Zoe to become… AGUNIMON/KAZEMON!

Kazemon flew towards Akira and flew her out of the way of the attack while Agunimon helped Timaeusmon get out of the way. Eaglemon's body collided with the ground and there was smoke everywhere.

When the smoke cleared, Eaglemon was staring at the three digimon who foiled his plans. "You will pay for that, Eagle Stryker!" The tornado hit the three warriors and they were sent off of to the ground.

Akira regained consciousness to see that she was on the ground with the three fractal code showing digimon. Eaglemon was coming closer.

"You'd better back off right now!" Akira yelled.

"Or what?" Eaglemon asked.

Eaglemon moved closer while Akira stepped back.

Suddenly, the clouds opened up to reveal two spirits in the air. They charged at Eaglemon and he rammed into a wall. Then, the beast spirit went into Akira's D-Tector while the human spirit stood across from Akira.

The faces of Akira and Darcmon collided. "Spirit!" Akira shouted as the human spirit of destiny went into her D-Tector.

"It is time." Ophanimon called.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!" Akira's spirit merged with her to become an angel with a red scarf and golden armor…Darcmon!

The angel digimon appeared in the sky. Eaglemon woke up and saw the new digimon. "A new challenge…" Eaglemon shouted as he flew towards Darcmon ready to attack. Darcmon took out her staff and she flew out of the way. "You think you're funny, don't you?" Eaglemon asked.

Darcmon flew and punched Eaglemon onto the ground. "Staff of Faith!" Darcmon's staff glowed as it turned into a very long saber and slashed Eaglemon in half. Eaglemon tried to escape, but Darcmon was engulfed into data.

"Darcmon Slide Evolution…HippoGryphonmon!"

Darcmon became a white tall gryphon white a golden beak. "Gryphon Stryker!" HippoGryphonmon's body became a beam of light and it pierced through Eaglemon's body. His fractal code appeared.

"HippoGryphonmon Slide Evolution…Darcmon!"

Darcmon took out her D-Tector. "Evil one, prepare for the spirits to purify you…Fractal Code Digitize!" Eaglemon's digi-egg flew up into the sky and went to the Village of Beginnings. Darcmon then flew to the ground to where Agunimon, Timaeusmon and Kazemon were laying with their fractal code showing. Darcmon took out her staff and hummed. Her staff began to glow and Agunimon, Kazemon, and Timaeusmon devolved back into Takuya, Zoe, and Kenshin.

The three woke up to see Darcmon devolve into Akira. The three got up and greeted Akira. "Akira, good job, you saved us!" Zoe shouted. Takuya nodded. "You know, I guess that means I'm stronger than the three of you combined!" Akira yelled as she left. Takuya and Zoe went after her while Kenshin just stood there thinking while he was looking at his D-Tector.

"I wonder…if these spirits are truly the ones I've been searching for…can I really save this world?" he thought.

"Hey Kenshin, you coming or what?" Akira asked. Kenshin nodded and ran after them. "Hey, wait for me!" he called.

R&R


	8. The Spirit of Aqua & The Spirit of Techn...

Digital Time

PG

CrusherTakuya10

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Chapter 9: The Spirit of Aqua & the Spirit of Techno

Kouji and Connor were walking down a hill. Neither said a word to each other as they went on their silent journey. "I need to find my spirit. If this dude wants to start a fight, then he can just bring it." Connor thought. Kouji was thinking, too. "I wonder…that Akira girl kind of looks like Takuya and Zoe…could it be that…" Before he could finish, a metal chain wrapped Connor into a knot. "Connor!" Kouji shouted.

A silver digimon with blue hair stood forward. "I am SkullMeramon! Lord Lucemon has given me orders to exterminate you!" he shouted. He then punched Kouji to the ground. Weakly, he got up and took out his D-Tector.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!" Kouji merged with the human spirit of light to become…Lobomon!

The wolf-like digimon stood in front of Connor and took out his lightsaber. "Let's do this!" Lobomon called out. SkullMeramon grabbed his other chain and the two digimon charged at each other.

Meanwhile, J.P., Tommy, and Tori were running in the forest from a fiery lion digimon named Lynxmon. "Fools, you can never outrun Lynxmon, Thermal Mane!"

Lynxmon's attack almost hit the gang, but the shockwaves caused the three to fall. Tori managed to keep running, but J.P. and Tommy were dead meat.

"What do we do now, J.P.?" Tommy asked. "We fight back!" J.P. shouted.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution! The human spirit of ice formed with Tommy to become…Kumamon!

"Execute…Beast Spirit Evolution! The beast spirit of thunder formed with J.P. to become…MetalKabuterimon!

Kumamon jumped into MetalKabuterimon's cannon. "FIRE!" MetalKabuterimon yelled as Kumamon was fired straight toward Lynxmon.

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon shouted as he blew an ice breeze at Lynxmon, therefore freezing him.

Tori turned around to see that Tommy and J.P. took care of everything. "Good work, you guys!" Tori shouted. The ice Lynxmon started to shake and it broke, sending ice crystals at the three. One hit Tori in the right cheek, making it bleed all over her shirt.

"Dude, this is my favorite shirt! You are so gonna pay!" Tori shouted as she took out her D-Tector.

"Execute!" When she pressed the button, nothing happened. Her D-Tector then was zapped and it was destroyed.

"As I always say, take out the strong ones first!" Lynxmon shouted as he blasted MetalKabuterimon and Kumamon with fireballs, causing them to devolve. "J.P.! Tommy!" Tori exclaimed. Lynxmon walked towards Tori as she started moving back. "You're going down, Thermal Mane!" The attack was about to hit Tori…

Now, back to Kouji and Connor. Lobomon and SkullMeramon have been fighting for a long time now. Lobomon was getting tired, but SkullMeramon didn't even break a sweat.

"Looks like you're getting tired, Warrior of Light! Allow me to help you, Metal Fireball!" The white and blue fireballs hit Lobomon so bad that his Fractal Code appeared. "Dude, you suck!" Connor shouted. He then used his guitar to break free of the chains and kicked SkullMeramon in the head.

Of course, nothing happened, and SkullMeramon was pissed off! "You wanna fight kid?" he asked. "Bring it!" Connor exclaimed as he took out his D-Tector.

Before Connor could activate it, SkullMeramon's chain grabbed his D-Tector. "Flame Chain!" SkullMeramon shouted as fire burned the D-Tector to ashes.

"Aw, crap!" Connor shouted.

"Now, let's get this started, dude!" SkullMeramon shouted as he walked closer to Connor. "Metal Fireball!" The fireballs were about to hit Connor, but KendoGarurumon drove in the way of the attack and got hit. He then fell to the ground. "That's what happens when you get in the way of my fun!" SkullMeramon yelled as KendoGarurumon faintly got up. "Lupine Laser!" The light laser was blocked by SkullMeramon's fist.

KendoGarurumon only had enough energy for one last attack, and then he devolved back into Kouji.

Connor gasped at the sight of Kouji almost dead.

"Dude, you've gotta get up, now!" Connor yelled, but Kouji didn't budge.

Time to die, kid!" SkullMeramon shouted as he whipped his chain at him.

Now, let's go back to Tori, J.P., and Tommy.

Lynxmon walked towards Tori as she started moving back. "You're going down, Thermal Mane!" The attack was about to hit Tori…but two spirits appeared and they blocked the attack. "What?" Lynxmon gasped. The human spirit merged with Tori to become…Andromon!

The metallic robot digimon stood forward as the Beast Spirit of Techno was in the air.

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon shouted as her hand became a drill and shot a blade at Lynxmon. Lynxmon was hit badly and he was knocked a few feet away from the battle. Then, Andromon devolved and the Beast Spirit of Techno merged with Tori to become…Machinedramon!

The big metal digimon stood forward as Lynxmon. "You know what they say…if you're gonna play with fire, you're gonna get burned!" Machinedramon shouted as he ran towards Lynxmon. "Thermal Mane!" Lynxmon's attack hit Machinedramon badly (since metal doesn't do so well against fire). Before Machinedramon could devolve, he opened fire with his cannons.

"Giga Cannon!" The two electronic balls hit Lynxmon so bad, that he just turned into a digi-egg and his fractal code didn't show. Machinedramon then devolved back into Tori. The two spirits bonded together to form a black and silver D-Tector.

She walked over to Tommy and picked him up in her arms. J.P. woke up to see Tori had won the battle. "Tori…you did it!" J.P. yelled excitingly. As Tommy began to wake up, Tori put her down. "Now, let's go find the others!" Tommy shouted. Suddenly, there was a gigantic explosion that you could see for miles. "I think we just found them!" Tori shouted as the three ran to the sight of the explosion.

Takuya, Zoe, Kenshin, and Akira also saw the explosion. "What was that?" Zoe asked. "Whatever it is, I bet that's where everyone is!" Takuya shouted as he ran towards it. "Taki, wait up!" Zoe replied as Kenshin and Akira ran after them.

Meanwhile, Connor just dodged a Metal Fireball from SkullMeramon. "You are really testing my patience, kid!" SkullMeramon shouted. Connor was too tired to keep going. He crawled away from SkullMeramon and found a lake.

"Flame Chain!" SkullMeramon shouted as he whipped his chain. The water took out the flames and two spirits emerged from the deep. They bonded together and they formed a new black and turquoise D-Tector.

"Awesome!" Connor shouted as he grabbed the D-Tector. SkullMeramon charged at Connor while he activated the D-Tector.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!" Connor merged with the Human Spirit of Aqua to become…Aquamon!

The navy blue digimon stood forward. (He looks like Maha Vailo from Yu-Gi-Oh!)

"Your essence means nothing, Metal Fireball!" The fireballs were close to hitting Aquamon. "Aqua Eliminator!" Aquamon shot waterballs at the fireballs; therefore canceling them out. One waterball hit SkullMeramon and he was knocked back five meters. "If you think that's gonna stop me, you're sadly mistaken!" He yelled as he charged toward Aquamon.

"Aquamon Slide Evolution…MetalSeadramon!"

The metallic sea serpent appeared in Aquamon's place. "Coral Reef!" He shouted as he shot lots of coral from his mouth at SkullMeramon. He got hit and then he jumped into the air.

"Fool! Your feeble attacks cannot withstand the fury of my Flame Chain!" He threw his chain, but MetalSeadramon caught it in his mouth and he dragged it underwater, taking SkullMeramon with him.

"SkullMeramon, you're about to become fish food!" The serpent digimon called. He spit SkullMeramon back to the surface. Metal Seadramon swan up to the surface, also. Kouji awakened to see the two digimon fighting just in time for BurningGreymon, Timaeusmon, Kazemon, Darcmon, Beetlemon, Machinedramon, and Korikkakumon to come by. They all devolved and stood by Kouji. "Kouji, are you alright?" Takuya asked. "I just got beaten the crap out of me…how would you feel?" Kouji asked.

"SkullMeramon, your days are over!" MetalSeadramon's nose started to glow.

"River of Power!"

The energy blast annihilated SkullMeramon and his fractal code went inside MetalSeadramon's mouth. He devolved back into Connor and he fell to the ground. Kenshin, Tori, and Akira went to help him up.

"Dude, you rocked out there!" Kenshin shouted. Connor just nodded. Kouji found the strength to stand up.

"Well, we're all together!" Takuya shouted.

"It's getting late…we'd better sleep for our journey tomorrow." Kouji suggested. They all agreed and they fell asleep on some oversized leaves.

Takuya slept next to Zoe, Connor slept next to Akira and Tori, J.P. slept next to Tommy, and being a lone wolf, Kouji slept far away from the group.

Kenshin sat next to a tree.

He then got a message on his D-Tector.

"Kenshin…you shall soon gain the power to Fusion Evolve, but first, you have some training to do."

"What does that mean?" Kenshin thought. Then he got an idea.

The next day, everybody woke up.

"Kenshin, where are you?" Akira asked. Zoe and Takuya found a note by the tree.

It read,

"I'm going off alone for a while. I don't know when I'll be back…or if I'll be back."

Takuya and Zoe stared blankly at the note.

To Be Continued…

R&R Please


	9. Rurouni Kenshin

Digital Time

K+

CrusherTakuya10

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…yet!

Chapter 10: Rurouni Kenshin

Takuya and Zoe stared blankly at the note.

"Takuya…what does this mean?" Zoe asked.

Takuya walked a few feet away from Zoe and said, "I think Kenshin just isn't used to being in a group, yet. He just needs some time alone."

Akira, Connor and Tori walked by the couple and asked, "Do you guys know where Kenshin is?"

Takuya and Zoe looked at each other.

"Guys, Kenshin just took off for some time alone." Takuya answered. Akira nodded and the trio walked away.

"You think they'll be okay?" Zoe asked worryingly.

"I hope so." Takuya replied.

Kenshin POV

Kenshin was walking through the woods.

"I wonder what Ophanimon meant by that." He thought as he remembered the message he received.

_Flashback_

Ophanimon: Kenshin…you shall soon gain the power to Fusion Evolve, but first, you have some training to do.

Kenshin: What does that mean?

_End Flashback_

Kenshin was too buried in his thoughts that he didn't know someone or something was following him.

"Strike now." A shadow said.

Then, two shadows attacked Kenshin and he fell to the ground.

"Hey! Who the hell are you two?" Kenshin shouted.

"I am Dynasmon, prepare to be vanquished!" the one on the left yelled.

"I am RhodoKnightmon, your ugliness is unbearable!" the one on the right shouted.

"We are the Royal Knights! We serve Lord Lucemon and only him!" they called.

"Well, what does that have to do with me?" Kenshin asked.

"Our master told us to destroy you and we will do just that!" RhodoKnightmon said.

"Well, then fear my wrath!" Kenshin shouted as he took out his D-Tector.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!" the human spirit of Atlantis merged with him to become…Timaeusmon!

The Legendary Knight stood forward and drew his mighty sword.

"Prepare to die!" he called as the three Digimon charged at each other.

Group POV

Takuya and the gang stood near a lake watching some Dolphmon do some tricks.

Suddenly, there was an explosion near them. It caused everyone to fall back.

"Hey, look! It's the Royal Knights!" J.P. pointed out.

"Takuya and I will take 'em!" Kouji shouted as Takuya nodded.

"What are we, chop liver?" Akira asked.

"Akira, Takuya and Kouji have something that you guys don't have!" Zoe said.

"What's that?" Connor wondered.

"Hyper Spirit Evolution!" Takuya and Kouji answered as they raised their D-Tectors.

"Wind into Flame!"

"Thunder into Light!"

"Ice into Flame!"

"Darkness into Light!"

Takuya and Kouji evolved into KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon as the two flew off to stop the Royal Knights.

Timaeusmon fell to the ground and his fractal code appeared.

"Atlantic fractal code looks so good!" RhodoKnightmon stated as he walked towards the fallen knight.

"Dragonfire Crossbow!"

"Magna Rockets!"

The two attacks collided with RhodoKnightmon as the two hyper spirited Digimon appeared. They stood in front of Kenshin and defended him.

"Not you two again!" Dynasmon shouted.

"What's wrong? Gatomon got your tongue?" KaiserGreymon asked.

"Well, we'll show you how to get somebody's tongue!" RhodoKnightmon assured as the two knights and the hyper digimon attacked each other.

"Dragon Thrower!"  
"Fist of Athena!"

The knights were able to hit KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, but they didn't give up yet.

Timaeusmon got up and he saw that there were two digimon he never saw before.

"Takuya…Kouji…is that you?" he asked.

KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon nodded.

"Awesome…now let's kick this battle up a notch!" Timaeusmon shouted as he was engulfed with data.

"Slide Evolution!"

The dragon form of Timaeusmon charged at Dynasmon with all the power he could contain.

"Trident Blast!" The blast hit Dynasmon and there was smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Dynasmon was still standing undamaged.

"Is that the best you've got?" Dynasmon asked as he charged at the Eye of Timaeus…I mean…Timaeusmon.

"Breath of Wyvern!"

He turned into a white behemoth and he annihilated Timaeusmon. He glowed a cyan color and Kenshin just fell to the ground, scarred.

"KENSHIN!" the two boys shouted.

"I've got to help him!" MagnaGarurumon shouted as he ran towards the fallen boy.

"Did you forget about little old me?" RhodoKnightmon yelled as he punched MagnaGarurumon in the gut very hard, causing him to devolve back into Kouji.

"You're all alone now, Warrior of Flame!" Dynasmon roared as he approached closer to him.

"DNA Disintegrator!"

A red and blue light formed the shape of deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) and it hit KaiserGreymon, causing him to fall back onto the ground. He then devolved back into Takuya. The rest of the gang could only watch as the death of their friends was about to occur.

"Farwell, Legendary Warriors!" RhodoKnightmon yelled as Dynasmon began to glow.

"Breath of Wyvern!"

The white behemoth arose and saw its target. Suddenly, Kenshin's D-Tector glowed. He woke up just in time to see Dynasmon launch his attack.

"No…I won't let you kill us!" Kenshin shouted.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, little human!" RhodoKnightmon called as Dynasmon charged.

The Atlantis symbol appeared on Kenshin's forehead and his two spirits started to glow and they polymerized into one.

"Execute…Fusion Evolution!" Both of the Atlantis spirits merged with Kenshin to form… Alphamon!

The brave Mega leveled Knight stood forward. He took the attack and he was undamaged.

"What? Another evolution?" Dynasmon questioned.

"The Master will not be pleased!" RhodoKnightmon called.

Alphamon drew his sword and readied for battle.

"Mach Slasher!" he called as he kept slashing RhodoKnightmon back and forth until he fell to the ground.

"RhodoKnightmon!" Dynasmon called in sorrow. Then, Alphamon approached him.

"I suggest you worry about what's gonna happen to you. Royal Master!"

Alphamon's entire body turned into a giant dragon and he charged at Dynasmon.

"Breath of Wyvern!" Dynasmon shouted as he turned into the giant behemoth. The two digimon charged at each other and when they collided, there was a massive explosion and the digidestined were blown back.

When the smoke cleared, Alphamon was holding Dynasmon at his throat.

"Now, evil one, prepare to be vanquished!" Alphamon called.

"Not if I can help it!" RhodoKnightmon shouted as he punched Alphamon in the head and he fell to the ground.

"This forest is about to become Lord Lucemon's royal dump. Transmission!" RhodoKnightmon shouted as he engulfed all of the forest into a ball of data in his hand and he sent it down to Lucemon. The two then flew away.

Kenshin woke on the ground to see that it was dissolving.

"Guys, we've got to get outta here!" Kenshin shouted as the others nodded.

"Execute…Spirit/Beast Spirit Evolution!"

The seven kids shouted as Zephrymon, Korikkakumon, Beetlemon, HippoGryphonmon, Timaeusmon, MetalSeadramon, & Machinedramon appeared. Zephrymon held Takuya while HippoGryphonmon grabbed Kouji. The seven digimon then flew off to find another safe place to stay.

End of Chapter 10


	10. The Mysterious Youth

Digital Time

Rated K+

Millennium Dragon 2000

Chapter 11: The Mysterious Youth

The Spirit Shinkers landed on an island that looked safe and they de-digivolved.

"Kenshin, you really saved us back there." Takuya said as Kouji nodded.

"Well, it was fun." Kenshin responded.

"Now, there are only two more evolutions to make you a true leader." Kouji pointed out as Kenshin, Connor, Akira, and Tori gasped.

"What are they?" Kenshin asked.

"The Unified Spirit Evolution and the Ancient Spirit Evolution. I can unified spirit evolve into KaiserGreymon, Kouji can unified spirit evolve into MagnaGarurumon, and all five of us can ancient spirit evolve into Susanoomon." Takuya explained.

"How am I gonna get that strong?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, you could start training." Akira suggested.

"Yeah, starting tomorrow, me and Kouji are gonna train you!" Takuya yelled as Kouji nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Kouji asked.

"Do you have to say that in every story at J.P. asked.

"Yeah." Kouji answered as J.P. slapped his forehead.

"Well, we could come up with a plan to defeat the two Lucemon." Takuya suggested.

"Or, we could play spin the bottle." Tommy suggested.

"Yeah!" everyone except Takuya and Kouji exclaimed.

"Okay, so everyone sit in a circle." Akira commanded as everyone but Takuya and Kouji did so.

"You guys, if we're really gonna save the Digital World, we're gonna need a plan!" Kouji yelled.

"Besides, playing a childish game won't be able to solve anything." Takuya added.

"Well if you put it that way…sit down, shut up, and play SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Tori demanded as Takuya and Kouji sat down reluctantly.

"Does anyone even have a bottle?" Takuya asked boredly.

"I do! I always keep one in my pocket just in case!" Akira shouted as she took out a blue PEPSI bottle.

"Since it was my idea, I'll go first!" Tommy exclaimed as he spun the bottle in the middle and it landed on…Tori!

Tommy blushed without anybody knowing and he quickly kissed Tori on the cheek. Zoe, Akira, & Kenshin started to laugh. Since she was a rebel, Tori really didn't care.

"My turn." Tori said as she spun the bottle dully and it landed on Zoe. All the boys (excluding Takuya and Kouji) and Zoe sweatdropped when this happened.

"Well, here it goes." Tori said calmly as she kissed Zoe on the lips. J.P. was grossed out! Tommy, Kenshin, and Akira were cracking up and they fell down.

"That was disturbing." Zoe said as she wiped her lips and she spun the bottle. It landed on the person everyone didn't expect…Takuya!

"I guess I have to kiss you, Takuya!" Zoe said calmly as Takuya woke up from his anger state and blushed.

"W…what? But, I c…can't…you c…can't…" before Takuya could finish, Zoe jumped on him and she started kissing him on the lips.

"Go, girl, go!" Akira shouted. Kouji just sweatdropped.

"WHY HIM? WHY NOT ME?" J.P. yelled unknowingly. As Takuya and Zoe continued to kiss, nobody seemed to notice a shadow in the trees.

"It is time to strike once and for all!" the shadow said as he prepared for attack.

Ten minutes later, Zoe broke off her lips from Takuya's and she calmly went back to her seat. She saw that J.P. was emotionally killed, Kouji was still calm, everybody else was still laughing, and Takuya was gasping for air. Zoe then blushed a deep red.

"Chaos Flare!" The attack then hit the tree Kouji was leaning on. He jumped outta the way.

"Show yourself, coward!" the lone wolf shouted.

Suddenly, a dark digimon appeared from the shadows. He wore a red cloak and had two black wings.

"Who are you?" Takuya asked.

"I am Daemon." The digimon said. "I am the emancipator of Darkness and you must choose to follow me or be destroyed."

"Talk about Déjà vu." Takuya said as everyone unclipped their D-Tectors.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Darcmon!"

"Aquamon!"

"Andromon!"

"Execute Now…Fusion Evolution!"

"Aldamon!"

"BeoWolfmon!"

"Alphamon!"

The nine digimon then stood firm against one another.

"So, it is you. The humans who can evolve into the Legendary Warriors." Daemon said.

"Why are you here?" Aldamon asked.

"Why, I am here to take your data. I've heard human data is very valuable these days." Daemon explained.

"Well, we're gonna take you down before you even get to see human data!" Beetlemon shouted.

"Oh yeah, as you humans say, bring it on!" Daemon demanded.

"You asked for it, Atomic Inferno!"

"Cleansing Light!"

"Mach Slasher!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Lightning Blitz!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

"Staff of Faith!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Aqua Extinguisher!"

The attacks hit Daemon, but he just absorbed it.

"Now, here's my attack." Daemon said as he flew into the sky. "Evil Inferno!" The flames hit Aquamon, Andromon, and Kumamon. "Chaos Flare!" Those blue flames hit Beetlemon, Kazemon, & Darcmon. "Flaming Eternity!" That attack engulfed Aldamon, BeoWolfmon, and Alphamon.

"We can still fight!" Zoe yelled as she devolved.

"Let's give our spirits to Takuya and Kouji." J.P. said.

However, Aldamon, BeoWolfmon, and Alphamon were still taking on Daemon.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"Frozen Hunter!"

"Alpha Sword!"

"Evil Inferno!"

The four attacks collided and Daemon just laughed.

"Time for you to experience my true power!" he shouted as he removed his cloak to reveal a giant blue behemoth.

"How can we stop him now?" Aldamon questioned.

"Purple Haze!" Daemon shouted as the fog was heading for Aldamon and BeoWolfmon.

"Look out!" Alphamon shouted as he pushed the two out of the way, but he got covered in the haze. The haze was draining all of his energy and he devolved back into Kenshin.

"This guy is stronger!" BeoWolfmon shouted.

"Darkness Claw!" Daemon shouted as he slashed BeoWolfmon's armour open, making him devolve back into Kouji.

"KOUJI!" Aldamon exclaimed.

"That weakling should be the least of your problems compared to me!" Daemon yelled as he flew closer to the Warrior of Flame.

"Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon's attacks hit Daemon, but nothing happened.

"Dark Obliteration!" Daemon yelled as he held onto Aldamon as he started to glow.

"What's happening?" Zoe asked worryingly.

Daemon then self-destructed along with Aldamon and the explosion was huge. The Spirit Shinkers were even blown back a few feet. When the smoke cleared, Daemon was shown holding Takuya's scarred body by the face.

"Now, to taste your data!" Daemon shouted as he dropped Takuya's seemingly lifeless body onto the ground and his digi-code appeared.

"V-Breath Arrow!" a blue energy beam hit Daemon and he fell to the ground. Then, a blue mythical digimon appeared with a giant V on his chest.

"Hammer Punch!" the digimon shouted as he repeatedly punched Daemon in the gut until greenish blood started gushing out. Takuya managed to get up to see a boy that looked similar to himself. He wore a blue headband, goggles, a blue shirt with two yellow stars on the sleeves, brown shorts, and a yellow cape.

"W…who are you?" Takuya asked as he struggled to stand up.

"My name is V-Tamer 100, but please…call me Tai." The boy said

How did Tai get to save the Spirit Shinkers? Who is the blue digimon? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	11. Flaming Eternity Takuya's BurningPassion

Digital Time

Rated K+

Millennium Dragon 2000

Chapter 12: Flaming Eternity! Takuya's Burning Passion

Bokomon: After taking on the Royal Knights, the gang landed on an island for some rest and relaxation. They played a game of spin the bottle which involved Zoe going whorish on Takuya. Their game got interrupted when Daemon appeared. The gang spirit evolved, but Daemon was too powerful. When it all seemed hopeless, a mysterious boy and his partner digimon appeared and they defeated Daemon. Man, it looks like Takuya's got some competition.

_DIGIMON!_

_Look to the past, as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World!_

_With faith in ourselves, and we trust in each other to live by the lessons we've learned._

_As we worked towards one solution through a spirit evolution!_

_I am the one, huh!_

_I am the one!_

_DIGIMON!_

Forever, united as one!

_DIGIMON!_

Together, the battles are won!  


_DIGIMON!_

Through us let your spirit evolve!

_And if we're all for one world, there's a world for us all!_

_If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all, all!_

_DIGIMON!_

"Tai, huh? I'm Taku…" Before Takuya could finish, he fell down because of the embarrassing defeat Daemon served him.

"Whoa, easy there, Takuya." Tai said as he helped pick up the Warrior of Flame. "Where are your partner digimon?" Tai asked.

"Partner digimon? We don't have any." Takuya answered.

"So, how do you guys manage in the Digital World?" Tai asked.

"We've inherited the spirits of the Legendary Warriors." Takuya explained. "That means we can turn into digimon ourselves and fight."

"I never knew humans could evolve into digimon." Tai said shockingly.

A few minutes later, everyone woke up from their unconsciousness. When Zoe got up, Tai gave her a meat apple and Zoe blushed. Takuya and J.P. were steamed when they saw this, but they didn't let each other see it.

"See, the chi in my name Taichi stands for one and the two zeroes in Zeromaru make 100 as we are 100 V-Tamer Tagteam!" Tai explained.

"Tai, wasn't there another small digimon with you?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, you mean Gabu. He was ordered by Lord HolyAngemon to guide us through the Digital World and help save it." Tai answered.

"Well, where is he?" asked a very curious Tommy.

"GABU!" Tai yelled as a small blue fur coated horned yellow skinned rookie digimon appeared from the sky.

"Gabu the Gabumon at your service!" Gabu said as he made the "V" for victory symbol with his fingers.

"Aw, how cute." Zoe said as she picked up Gabu into her arms.

"Now, this I can get used to." Gabu thought.

"What happened to Daemon?" Kouji asked.

"After Zero kicked the crap outta him, he vanished. My guess is he's off somewhere healing himself in the shadows. He'll be back. I know him." Tai answered.

"Well, how about we go explore some more?" Takuya suggested.

"No." Tai said.

"How come?" Takuya questioned the goggle head.

"You guys need your rest after what Daemon did. Zero and I will guard you, right Zero?" Tai asked as he saw Zero jawing his way through some meat apples.

"Yeah, right, whatever." Zero commented as he continued eating.

"Well, I guess you're right." Takuya said as he sat down and leaned against a tree. "Besides, it's gettin' dark."

"Time to crash." Kenshin said as everybody went to sleep on their leaf-beds…all except Takuya. He was up against the tree, staring at his D-Tector. The spirits of Agunimon and BurningGreymon scrolled by along with the spirits of wood and earth.

"Can we really save this world?" Takuya asked quietly. The spirits nodded.

"Of course we can." A voice said from behind. Takuya turned around to see that Zoe was sitting right next to him with a leaf-bed.

"Oh, hey, Zoe." Takuya greeted.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Takuya lied.

"No you're not." Zoe said. "I know you, Takuya. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"Well…I'm just having doubts." Takuya said.

"Doubts…about what?" Zoe asked.

"If we can really save this world. Did you see how Daemon kicked my butt? He was really stronger than any other digimon we've ever fought." Takuya explained.

"Takuya, you lost one battle. No big deal." Zoe reasoned.

"It's more than that, Zoe." Takuya exclaimed. "Daemon crushed more than my digi-spirit…he crushed my hope. After losing that battle, I don't think I can go through another fight without losing."

"Takuya, you are the strongest and bravest kid I know. I also know nothing would stand in your way to victory. The Takuya I know would just keep on trying until he eventually got it right." Zoe explained as Takuya smiled.

"Thanks Zoe." He said, "I really needed that."

"No problem, my Warrior of Flame." Zoe said as she kissed Takuya on the lips. She then covered the two up in the leaf bed as they cuddled up and slept together.

(TAKUMI GOODNESS)

A few hours later, there was a big explosion and it woke everybody up.

"Is everyone okay?" Tai asked.

"So far." Kouji said as he got up.

Daemon then appeared out of the shadows.

"Remember me?" the dark digimon asked.

"Ready guys?" Takuya asked.

"Ready." Everyone else answered.

"Execute…Human/Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"Zephrymon!'

"Beetlemon!"

"Andromon!"

"Korikkakumon!"

"Darcmon!"

"MetalSeadramon!"

"Execute Fusion Evolution!"

"Aldamon!"

"BeoWolfmon!"

"Alphamon!"

"Ready Zero?" Tai asked.

"Yup!" Zero answered.

_DIGIMON!_

"_Veedramon digivolve to…AeroVeedramon!" _

Zero then grew red and blue wings and the horns on his head grew longer.

"Atomic Inferno!"

"Cleansing Light!"

"Mach Slasher!"

"Hurricane Gale!"

"Thunder Fist!"

"Frozen Arrowheads!"

"Staff of Faith!"

"River of Power!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"V-Wing Arrow!"

All ten of the attacks managed to push Daemon back a few miles, but it didn't stop him from attacking.

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon's attack was fired at Kazemon, but Aldamon created a firewall with his fist and blocked it.

"You'll need more than that to stop us!" Aldamon exclaimed.

"Oh please," Daemon said, "you blocked one attack and you think you're king of the world."

"Chaos Flare!" Daemon's second attack was headed for Korikkakumon, but he just blew an ice blast from his mouth and froze it.

"Curse you, Flaming Eternity!" The flaming blast was heading for Darcmon but MetalSeadramon got in the way.

"Ice Javelin!" the two attacks collided and cancelled each other out.

"Impossible!" Daemon shouted.

"Impossible is our specialty!" BeoWolfmon yelled from behind as he and Alphamon both slashed the evil demon with their swords.

"Get him, guys!" Alphamon yelled.

"Right!" Beetlemon shouted as his thunder fist and Aldamon's pyro fist collided with Daemon's stomach, causing him to throw up some blood.

"Tai, Zero, now!" Aldamon shouted.

"V-Wing Arrow!" Zero shouted as he slashed Daemon's skin open, causing a digi-code to appear.

"I'll get that, Digi-Code Scan!" Aldamon shouted as he unclipped his D-Tector and scanned the data.

"Great work, you guys!" Tai congratulated as everyone de-digivolved back to their human states.

"We worked as a team and we prevailed!" Takuya shouted.

Suddenly, a maniacal laugh was coming out of nowhere.

"What is that?" Kenshin asked as everyone looks around.

"You think you can destroy me that easily?" Daemon's voice asked evilly as dark fog appeared and formed a new body. Tai's digivice started to glow and scanned Daemon's new appearance.

"Oh no…he's a Super Mega now. He must have digivolved." Tai explained.

"No matter what level you are, we'll take you down!" Takuya shouted.

"You mean you'll take him down." A voice said. Takuya turned around to see Zoe's smiling face.

"Takuya, this is your mission. Prove to yourself that you are deserving of the spirits of fire and take down this creep." Zoe said.

"You guys sure?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, we've done enough. Now, Takuya, it's your turn!" Kouji exclaimed.

"You're our leader and it's your job to succeed." J.P. said.

"Defeat him big brother Takuya." Tommy cheered.

"Go get him." Kenshin said as Connor, Akira, and Tori nodded.

"It's your fight…Gogglehead." Tai said as Gabu and Zero nodded.

"Alright." Takuya said as he unclipped his D-Tector and stood forward.

"Wind into Flame!" Zoe shouted.

"Ice into Flame!" Tommy yelled.

"Unity Execute…Unified Spirit Evolution!" Takuya shouted as he soared down the digi-code pit as the spirits of flame, wind, ice, wood, and earth formed with him as they all became…EmperorGreymon!

The hyper digimon stood valiantly as he appeared.

"Go get him, Takuya." Zoe said.

"Dragonfire Crossbow!" EmperorGreymon shouted as he fired an energy crossbow at Daemon and he dealt damage.

"How can you hurt me?" Daemon asked.

"I've got the spirits of all my friends and when they're with me, nothing can stop me!" EmperorGreymon yelled as he punched Daemon into the sky. The two started punching and kicking each other in the sky as the evolution song started to play.

"Darkness Wave!" Daemon shouted as a wave of darkness headed for the hyper digimon.

"Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon's sword released nine dragons as they blocked the darkness wave and both of the attacks rammed into Daemon.

"AAAAAAGH!" the demon cried.

"This one's for all my friends, Flaming Eternity!" EmperorGreymon shouted as his body was engulfed with flames and headed straight for Daemon.

"Dark Obliteration!" Daemon yelled as he glowed and he headed straight for EmperorGreymon. The two digimon collided and there was a massive explosion and everyone covered their eyes.

When they could return to watching the battle, they saw a digi-egg float into the sky, but whose was it?

"I hope he survived that." J.P. wondered.

"He…he's coming!" Tommy excitedly pointed out as the form of Takuya was walking towards them.

"Takuya…TAKUYA!" Zoe exclaimed as she ran to Takuya and she hugged him very tightly.

"Great to see you too, Zoe." Takuya amusingly said.

"You did it, buddy." Kouji said.

"That's my big brother!" Tommy cheered.

"Great work, gogglehead." Tai said.

"Thanks guys, but I couldn't have done it without your help." Takuya said as Zoe punched him unconscious.

"Zoe, what'd you do that for?" Akira asked.

"I have a promise to fulfill." Zoe said as she winked at J.P. and Tommy. They got the message and started looking at Kouji evilly.

"What's with you two?" Kouji asked.

In the park, Takuya woke up to see two birds on a branch watching him. He also saw that he was in the park and lying on Zoe's lap.

"Huh? Where am I?" Takuya asked.

"In the middle of our date." Zoe answered.

"Mm. Our what?" Takuya asked.

"Silly boy, don't you remember?" Zoe asked, "I promised that I would go on a date with you if you won. I'm sorry I'm so boring."

"But you're not," Takuya said as Zoe laughed, "I guess I'm just tired."

"Well that was a long battle, maybe you should sleep some more." Zoe suggests.

"Okay.' Takuya says as he leans over and he sees Kouji get chased by Tommy, J.P., Kenshin, & Connor.

"Leave me alone! I risked my hiney out there too, how come Takuya got to go out on a date?" Kouji asked as he ran for his life and his dignity.

"Looks like Kouji's got his hands full, but after what you've been through, he should be able to handle anything." Zoe said.

"Well I've gotta say, I'd rather be doing what I'm doing than doing what he's doing. I guess I will take that nap now." Takuya said as he closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Takuya." Zoe whispered.

Tommy: It seems that Takuya has his pride back, but will that be enough to stop Lucemon's evil plans? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	12. The Wizard's Last Stand!

Digital Time

Rated T

Millennium Dragon 2000

Chapter 13: The Wizard's Last Stand!

Kouji: The new digidestined we met turned out to be a V-Tamer named Tai and his partners Zeromaru and Gabu. After we got acquainted, Daemon returned. We spirit evolved and Aldamon took Daemon's fractal code, but when Daemon returned even stronger than ever, we all decided that Takuya should be the one to stop Daemon. So, he evolved to EmperorGreymon and killed Daemon once and for all!

_DIGIMON!_

_Look to the past, as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World!_

_With faith in ourselves, and we trust in each other to live by the lessons we've learned._

_As we worked towards one solution through a spirit evolution!_

_I am the one, huh!_

_I am the one!_

_DIGIMON! _

_Forever, united as one!_

_DIGIMON! _

_Together, the battles are won!_

_DIGIMON! _

_Through us let your spirit evolve!_

_And if we're all for one world, there's a world for us all!_

_If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all, all!_

_DIGIMON!_

Takuya and Zoe had returned from their date and the group was riding Worm the Trailmon through the Digital World. They sat in this order: Left Side: Takuya, Zoe, Kouji, Tommy, J.P., Tai, and Zero. Right Side: Kenshin, Akira, Connor, & Tori. Gabu was, once again, sitting in Zoe's arms. They were silent the whole ride until J.P. broke that silence.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I already told you, J.P.," Tai responded, "we're going to meet a friend of mine at the Digimon Witchcraft & Wizardry Training School."

"I can't wait to see all of the students there and all the stuff they can do!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I just hope they have food 'cause I am starving!" Takuya blurted out while rubbing his tummy. Suddenly, everyone else's stomachs started to growl and they all sweatdropped.

"Isn't that the castle up ahead?" Kenshin asked as he pointed to a huge castle straight ahead of Worm.

"Yup, we're here!" Tai exclaimed as everybody cheered, except Kouji.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Zero shouted as they all piled out of Worm and stood in front of the castle.

"Molto cool!" Zoe exclaimed in Italian.

"C'mon guys, let's go inside!" Tai shouted as the group entered the castle. Unknown to them, the Royal Knights were watching them in a tree.

"We must wait for the right time to strike!" Crusadermon pointed out.

"But of course, Crusadermon!" Dynasmon replied as the two digimon vanished.

In the castle, Takuya and the others noticed their were a lot of wizard-based digimon.

Name: Wizardmon

Type: Wizard

Level: Champion

Attribute: Data

Description: This wizard digimon can take out its enemies by using its Thunder Blaster attack!

Name: Witchmon

Type: Demon Man

Level: Champion

Attribute: Data

Description: This witch might look weak, but she can surprise her enemies with her Poison Storm attack.

Name: Wisemon

Type: Demon Man

Level: Ultimate

Attribute: Virus

Description: This intelligent digimon uses his Eternal Nirvana attack to fight his opponents with his wisdom.

"Man, that's a lot of digimon!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Zoe added.

"Hey!" a digimon exclaimed from behind Zoe. It caused Zoe to freak out by jumping into Takuya's arms. She then realized what she did and blushed.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"No prob." Takuya replied as he put Zoe down.

"Mysti, nice to see you again!" Tai said as Zero and Gabu nodded.

Name: Mysti the Mystimon

Type: Magic Warrior

Level: Ultimate

Attribute: Virus

Description: Mystimon is the headmaster of the Digimon Witchcraft & Wizardry Training School. His ultimate Blast Fire and Core Dart attacks will really give someone a run for their money.

"Taichi! Zero! Gabu! I haven't seen you three in a long time!" Mysti shouted happily. "Who are these nine children?"

"They're the Spirit Shinkers! They use the powers of the Legendary Spirits to turn into Digimon and defeat evil digimon!" Gabu explained.

"Do you have any food?" Zero asked.

"Anything for my friends and their friends!" Mysti shouted as he waved his saber and three tables of food appeared.

"WOW!" the kids and digimon exclaimed as they dug into their food. A few minutes later, all of the food was gone and Mysti sweatdropped.

"Hey, you guys wanna have a tour?" Mysti asked.

"Sure!" they exclaimed as they followed Mysti through the school.

Ten Minutes Later…

"…and that's what you'll need to know about the Digimon Witchcraft & Wizardry Training School!" Mysti finished.

Suddenly, a wall exploded as the Wizardmon and the Witchmon were engulfed with smoke from the ceiling.

"We're under attack!" a Wizardmon shouted.

Dynasmon and Crusadermon flew through the ceiling and started attacking the digimon and scanning their data.

"They're destroying my school!" Mysti shouted.

"We'll stop them!" Takuya shouted as he and Kouji nodded.

"Ice into Flame!"

"Thunder into Light!"

"Wind into Flame!"

"Darkness into Light!"

"Unity Execute…Unified Spirit Evolution!" Takuya and Kouji shouted as each of them merged with their set of spirits to become…EmperorGreymon/MagnaGarurumon!

_DIGIMON!_

_Veedramon digivolve to…AeroVeedramon!_

"Oh, it's you two! Oh, and you brought a little friend!" Crusadermon pointed out dully.

"Enough chat, let's go!" EmperorGreymon yelled as he, MagnaGarurumon, and Zero charged at the two Royal Knights.

"Dragonfire Crossbow!"

"Magna Rockets!"

"V-Wing Arrow!"

The three attacks hit the two evil knights, but they were unharmed.

"Dragon Thrower!" Dynasmon yelled as he kept slashing EmperorGreymon.

"Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon yelled as she kept slashing MagnaGarurumon and Zero.

"W…we can't give up!" EmperorGreymon shouted as he tried to get up, but Dynasmon laid his foot on him, making him stay on the ground.

"Oh please, you can't even get up! You are about as useless as your pathetic friends! Crusadermon, if you please!" Dynasmon shouted.

"As you wish, Dynasmon!" Crusadermon replied as she stepped towards Zoe and the others.

"Z…Zo…Zoe!" EmperorGreymon shouted in despair.

"Cold Dart!" Mysti shouted as he slashed Crusadermon's armour, but nothing happened.

"You shall be the first to go, Fist of Athena!" the royal knight shouted as she punched Mysti in the stomach, making his digi-code appear.

"Mysti, no!" Tommy shouted.

"ZERO!" Tai yelled as Zero got up and charged at Crusadermon.

"Dragon Impulse!" Zero yelled as his body took the shape of a cyan dragon and rammed into Crusadermon.

"Yes!" Tai shouted, but alas, Crusadermon took on the attack full force and didn't have a scratch.

"I'll take this!" Crusadermon shouted as she scanned Mysti's data.

"MYSTI!" Tai shouted in misery.

"Hold on!" Zoe yelled as she grabbed Mysti's digi-egg.

"Remember what happened with Seraphimon's digi-egg? We were able to bring him back to life! Maybe, we can do it again!" she continued. Zoe was then stopped by Dynasmon.

"Where do you think you're going with that egg, little girl?" he asked as Zoe cowered in fear.

"Zoe, get away!" J.P. shouted.

"Leave her alone!" Kenshin yelled.

"Return the egg at once!" Dynasmon commanded.

"NEVER!" Zoe returned.

"Breath of Wyvern!" Dynasmon yelled as his mouth opened and he transformed into a white giant behemoth and flew towards Zoe.

"NOOOO!" EmperorGreymon shouted as he jumped in the middle of the attack and he devolved back into Takuya. He then fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"Meddling human, you'll pay for that!" Dynasmon shouted.

"Takuya, wake up!" Zoe yelled as tears started to form in her eyes.

"We have to get Takuya outta here, now!" MagnaGarurumon yelled as he devolved back into Kouji.

"Transmission!" Dynasmon yelled as the whole land started to be engulfed by data.

"Come on!" Darcmon shouted as she carried Zoe and the digi-egg while Timaeusmon carried the unconscious body of Takuya and they flew onto Worm.

"It's about time you guys showed up!" Worm yelled.

"Come, Crusadermon! There is more to be scanned!" Dynasmon shouted as the two Royal Knights flew into the sky.

"Takuya jumped through the attack to save me." Zoe thought as tears fell from her eyes onto Takuya's face.

"Don't worry, Zoe," Akira said as she touched her hat, "Takuya will awaken. Trust me." Zoe nodded and the gang continued their journey.

In his dream, Takuya found himself walking through the Digital World.

"Where am I?" he asked. He stumbled onto a river and when he looked in it, he saw Flamon's reflection.

"It's that digimon again!" Takuya exclaimed as he found out he was the digimon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as he looked up in despair.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Bokomon: Well, it looks like Takuya isn't exactly himself right now. Will he be able to wake up? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	13. Dream a Little Dream

Digital Time

Rated T

Millennium Dragon 2000

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…except for the characters I created.

Rika: The gang made it to the Digimon Witchcraft & Wizardry Training School and they ran into one of Tai's old friends Mysti the Mystimon. Trouble started when the Royal Knights appeared. Taki and Kouji unified spirit evolved and Zero digivolved to hold them off, but it wasn't enough. Even Mysti got into the action, but he got scanned. Zoe grabbed his digi-egg and when Dynasmon went to attack her, EmperorGreymon jumped in the way of the attack and is now basically dead. Man, do these guys care about each other!

_DIGIMON!_

_Look to the past, as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World!_

_With faith in ourselves, and we trust in each other to live by the lessons we've learned._

_As we worked towards one solution through a spirit evolution!_

_I am the one, huh!_

_I am the one!_

_DIGIMON! _

_Forever, united as one!_

_DIGIMON! _

_Together, the battles are won!_

_DIGIMON! _

_Through us let your spirit evolve!_

_And if we're all for one world, there's a world for us all!_

_If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all, all!_

_DIGIMON!_

Chapter 14: Dream a Little Dream

While Worm was driving away from the castle, Zoe was staring at Takuya's seemingly lifeless body.

"Takuya…please wake up! I could never imagine my life without you!" Zoe cried.

Dream World

Takuya (who was currently going through an Identity Crisis) couldn't help but stare at his digimon face. He had become Flamon.

"I gotta get outta this place, but which way should I go?" he asked himself.

"You coward!" a voice yelled that sounded much like Takuya's.

"Huh? That was my voice!" Takuya said. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"I already did." The voice called as a fire tornado just appeared out of nowhere and out of the tornado came Agunimon, Warrior of Flame.

"A…Aguni…Agunimon!" Flamon stammered. "But…you're just a spirit!"

"Could a spirit do this?" Agunimon asked as his fist was engulfed with fire. "Pyro Punch!" The attack hit Flamon and he crashed into a tree.

"I don't wanna fight you." Flamon stated.

"Then die…die at the hands of your own spirit!" Agunimon yelled as he kicked Flamon onto the ground.

"But, I will if I have to!" Flamon yelled as the two flame spirits clashed.

Flamon punched Agunimon in the stomach and Agunimon kicked Flamon in the gut.

"You're doing well…for a rookie." Agunimon commented. Without saying a word, Flamon produced his own Pyro Punch at Agunimon, sending the flame warrior onto the ground.

"I call it my Burning Salamander!" Flamon yelled.

"What kind of Japanese version of the Warrior of Flame would call his attack Burning Salamander?" Agunimon asked.

"This is called…Salamander Break!" Flamon yelled as he spun in a tornado and headed for Agunimon.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon yelled as he also spun in a tornado and headed for Flamon. The two flame tornadoes collided as the fire disappeared and Agunimon and Flamon were shown kicking each other's leg.

"Burning Salamander!" Flamon shouted as he punched Agunimon in the gut, making Agunimon spit out some blood as his digi-code appeared and he vanished.

"Well, that takes care of you." Flamon said as he used his now monkey instincts and hopped along the trees.

Digital World

Worm had stopped for the night as everyone was asleep…all except Zoe. She was still waiting for the moment Takuya would rise from his eternal slumber.

"It's not your fault." Akira said as she walked towards her. "Dynasmon was the one who attacked you and Takuya protected you."

"Yea, but if I wasn't playing the Damsel in Distress, Takuya would still be awake right now." Zoe said as she looked down.

"You like him, don't you?" Akira blurted out as Zoe started to blush madly.

"I do…not!" Zoe said trying to hide her blush.

"Zoe, it's okay. I won't tell anyone…especially J.P.!" Akira assured as Zoe laughed a little.

"Yeah, J.P. would be really jealous if he found out I liked Takuya. Thanks, Akira." Zoe said happily.

"No problem. My mother always told me to help your friends no matter what the case." Akira replied.

"That sounds like something I would say." Zoe said.

"You have no idea." Akira said as she walked back to her area and went back to sleep.

Zoe just sighed and she kissed Takuya on the cheek. She then went to sleep. Suddenly, a wave of fire started to approach the group.

Dream World

Along the trees, Flamon stopped at a river since he was a little tired.

"I'll just rest here for a few." He said as he instantly fell asleep.

"Pyro Barrage!" the flame bullets hit Flamon, knocking him into the river.

"What was that?" Flamon asked as he got outta the water only to come face to face with BurningGreymon, the Beast Warrior of Flame.

"Just what I need," Flamon contended, "a working vacation."

"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon shouted as he continued to fire bullets, but Flamon was able to dodge all of them.

"Burning Salamander!" Flamon yelled as he threw a fire ball at BurningGreymon, but nothing happened.

"You might have been able to defeat the H-Spirit, but the B-Spirit is much stronger!" BurningGreymon yelled as he punched the ground and the whole place shook.

"Whoa buddy, watch those Bunsen burners." Flamon commented as he kicked BurningGreymon in the face.

"Salamander Break!" Flamon yelled as he turned into a flame tornado and blew a hole in BurningGreymon's gut, therefore digitizing him.

"That was easy." Flamon said. He was then hit by a red and orange energy blast and he fell down.

"I am Aldamon: Fusion of the H-Spirit and B-Spirit forming the A-Spirit." The mysterious digimon said.

"Yeah, I know." Flamon said as he charged at the Mega digimon. "Burning Salamander!" Flamon tried to punch Aldamon, but he just caught the attack.

"Really, is that the best you can do?" the A-Spirit asked. He then slammed Flamon onto the ground.

"Salamander Break!" Flamon's tornado hit Aldamon, but there wasn't a scratch on him.

"Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon shouted as he fired his fire blasts and each one hit Flamon.

"Man, this guy is strong." Flamon said.

"Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon attacked our hero again, and he was knocked back into a tree.

"How the mighty have fallen." Aldamon stated mockingly as he picked Flamon up and flew into the air. He then punched Flamon to the ground and Aldamon kicked him in the sky and Flamon landed in a tree with his digi-code showing.

"Give up, Takuya. You are weak. You were always weak and you'll always be weak." Aldamon demanded. "You can't even help your pathetic little friends!" A screen then appeared showing the rest of the group under attack by Meramon.

"Guys, no!" Flamon yelled, but he was stopped when Aldamon punched him in the stomach.

"Silence! Humans do not have permission to speak anymore!" he claimed.

"I am not a human. I AM A DIGIMON!" Flamon shouted as he was engulfed with fire.

"Excellent." Aldamon muttered. Flamon then consumed all of the fire and he started to glow. He evolved into a huge dragon that had BurningGreymon's face, wings, tail, and hair with Agunimon's legs. He had become the Ancient Warrior: AncientGreymon.

"Omega Burst!" AncientGreymon shouted as he fired a huge amount of fire at Aldamon, cracking up his body.

"Gaia Tornado!" the legendary warrior yelled as he engulfed Aldamon with a massive tornado, digitizing him.

"Well, that's that." Flamon said as he devolved. Suddenly, the spirits of Agunimon, BurningGreymon, and Aldamon (just put the B-Spirit armor and wings on the H-Spirit) appeared and so did the Digimon.

"Takuya, you have proven yourself worthy." Agunimon said.

"This was all just a test to see if you were worthy for you greatest adventure yet." BurningGreymon added.

"I speak for everyone when I say you passed with flying colors!" Aldamon exclaimed.

"So am I alive?" Flamon asked.

"Yes," Agunimon said as he took out his D-Tector. "And I believe this belongs to you."

Flamon took the D-Tector and when he touched it, he devolved back into Takuya.

"Thank you. What now?" Takuya asked.

"You await your destiny." Aldamon said as the three hybrids disappeared. Suddenly, the whole place Takuya was around also disappeared. It seemed that Takuya was floating in mid-air and he saw a picture of all his friends, even Koichi.

"Well guys, time for a new and improved Takuya Kanbara." Takuya said as he dissolved into digi-code.

Digital World

All of the kids were on the ground as they were too beaten to keep fighting.

"Goodbye, Spirit Shinkers!" SkullMeramon yelled as he lifted his chain to strike Kouji, but a pyro dart appeared in front of him and hit him.

"What?" SkullMeramon asked in anger.

A digi-code then surrounded Takuya's dead body and Flamon took his place.

"Burning Salamander!" Flamon's attack burned SkullMeramon's body to ashes and his digi-code dissolved into the sky. Flamon devolved into Takuya and he kneeled down to Zoe. This woke her up and she saw Takuya's face.

"Hey, beautiful." Takuya said.

"TAKUYA!" Zoe exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. This woke everybody up and they jumped for joy knowing that their leader was doing fine.

Rika: In the end, it was Takuya's passion for fighting that saved his neck? What awaits the Spirit Shinkers on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	14. Tai and Kenshin's Unified Evolution!

Digital Time

Rated T

Millennium Dragon

Chapter 15: Tai and Kenshin's Ultimate Evolution

After defeating all the Meramon, the Spirit Shinkers arrived at a strange castle. The sign read, "Try and Pull the Alforce Sword!"

"What's the Alforce Sword?" Takuya asked.

"Beats me, let's check inside!" Tai suggested as the group went inside. Inside the castle, they saw many digimon selling and buying goods. However, there was a big attraction at the pull the Alforce sword.

"I wonder if I could pull that sword out!" Takuya exclaimed as he ran towards the crowd. He tried to pull out the sword, but to no avail.

"Let me try." Kouji suggested as he tried to pull out the sword, but, also, he couldn't. Nearly everybody attempted to free the Alforce sword, but they all failed.

"That sword is just a waste of time." Tai complained.

"Well, at least we know that this was a waste of time for everyone!" J.P. yelled angrily.

"So what do we do now?" Kouji asked.

"I guess we...do something." Kenshin suggested.

"Like what?" Connor asked.

"I'm hungry." Tommy blurted out. Soon, everybody else's stomachs started to rumble and sweatdropped.

"Maybe food isn't such a bad idea." Takuya said.

DIGI-DINER

At Digitamamon's diner, Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, Kouji, & J.P. sat at one table while Kenshin, Akira, Tori, and Connor sat on the table directly across from them.

"Here you are, Stone Soup for all of you!" a Tapirmon waiter said as he gave everybody the same soup from 02.

"Man, this soup is awesome!" Kenshin exclaimed.

"Hey, Zoe?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah? What's up?" Zoe responded.

"I was just wondering…how is Mysti's digi-egg?" the goggle head asked.

"It hasn't hatched yet if that's what you're wondering." Zoe replied as she took out the digi-egg.

"He was a brave digimon. He was willing to sacrifice himself just for us to live." Kouji mentioned.

"Guys, don't lose hope." Takuya demanded, "All we gotta do is get Mysti's digi-code back from the Royal Knights and he'll be back!"

"I just hope we can do it without messing up. Akira said.

Tai walked into the Digi-Diner and he stood next to where J.P. was sitting along with Zero and Gabu.

"C'mon guys, Takuya's right. We have to believe in ourselves." Tai said.

"Oh boy, Stone Soup!" Zero shouted as he engulfed J.P.'s whole soup.

"Hey, that was mine!" J.P. yelled as the two got into a fight. Obviously, Zero won and J.P. was trapped in a headlock.

"Time for food!" Zero shouted as he dropped J.P. onto the ground and drank all of the soup.

"How come in every chapter, we have to face somebody new or old?" Tommy asked.

"That's because…the author makes us." Kenshin summed up.

"I'll be right back!" Tai yelled as he dragged Zero with him. The two went back to the Alforce Sword exhibit.

"Tai, why are we here again?" Zero asked.

"I need to use that sword!" Tai exclaimed as he reached for the sword. Before he could grab it, a big explosion covered the room and the Royal Knights appeared.

"Not you two again!" Kenshin shouted.

"Surrender your data to Lord Lucemon!" Dynasmon yelled.

"That is not gonna happen!" Takuya yelled as everyone unclipped their D-Tectors.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Darcmon!"

"Andromon!"

"Aquamon!"

"Execute…Fusion Evolution!" (Note: This is one of the only times Takuya won't yell "Now!" when he fusion evolves.)

"Aldamon!"

"BeoWolfmon!"

"Alphamon!"

The nine warriors appeared and stood around the two knights.

"Your ugliness in unbearable and for that, you must die." Crusadermon said as she blew a rose apart.

"Your puny efforts are so amusing." Dynasmon commented.

"Do you see us laughing?" Aldamon asked angrily.

"We will stop you!" BeoWolfmon declared.

"Powerful words, let's see if you have the power to back them up!" Dynasmon yelled as the two knights flew into the air.

"Dragon Thrower!"

"Spiral Masquerade!"

The two attacks hit everyone, but they were able to withstand the attack.

"Atomic Inferno!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

The two attacks combined and they hit Dynasmon, but he blocked it with his hand.

"Dragon Thrower!" Dynasmon's attack knocked Aldamon and Kazemon onto the ground.

"Frozen Hunter!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

Crusadermon was able to dodge the attacks and appeared right in front of Kumamon.

"Fist of Athena!" Crusadermon then destroyed Kumamon's blaster.

"Beo-Saber!" BeoWolfmon shouted as he slashed Crusadermon, but she just absorbed the impact.

"It's time to end this game, Breath of Wyvern!" Dynasmon shouted as he became the giant behemoth and charged. Alphamon was able to dodge the attack, but everyone else wasn't so lucky. They were all hit badly, devolved, and were unconscious.

"Guys, wake up!" Alphamon yelled, but they didn't awaken.

"Stop wasting your time, your pathetic friends are dead!" Dynasmon yelled as he returned back to normal. Then, the kids' fractal code appeared.

"Allow me the pleasure of scanning their data." Crusadermon suggested as she moved forward, but Alphamon blocked her path.

"You better back off right now!" he declared as he drew his sword.

"DNA Disintegrator!" Dynasmon as he fired his DNA shaped attack at Alphamon and he fell down. His digi-code also appeared.

"You shall be the first one to go." Crusadermon said as she began scanning his data.

"V-Breath Arrow!" a blue beam of energy knocked Crusadermon back a couple of feet.

Zero jumped onto the ground with Tai and Gabu behind him.

"There's no way you're scanning our friends!" Tai exclaimed.

"There's also no way you will stop us!" Dynasmon declared as he moved forward and punched Tai to the ground.

"TAI! Are you alright?" Gabu asked as Tai got up, but Dynasmon kicked him into the other room.

"TAI!" Zero and Alphamon shouted in despair.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was starting to come to.

"We h…have to stop them!" Kouji shouted.

"Well, then let's evolve!" Takuya declared.

"Unity Execute…Unified Spirit Evolution!" Takuya shouted from the right half of the screen as Kouji shouted it from the left half of the screen. The two merged with all their spirits to become…EmperorGreymon/MagnaGarurumon!

The two unified digimon stood firm near the Royal Knights.

"Oh, not you two again." Crusadermon said in boredom.

"Magna Rockets!" MagnaGarurumon's rockets hit Crusadermon, but she was able to block them.

"Fist of Athena!" Crusadermon shouted as she punched MagnaGarurumon in the stomach. Some of his armor broke off, too.

"Dragon Thrower!" Dynasmon shouted as he continued to slash EmperorGreymon with his energy fists. The two unified digimon fell onto the ground.

"Guys, you have to get up!" Alphamon shouted, but Crusadermon picked him up by the throat.

"Your arrogance is intolerable and for that, you must die." She declared.

Then, a sword slashed Crusadermon's back and she fell to the ground as she dropped Alphamon, devolving him back into Kenshin. Kenshin looked up to see that Tai held the Alforce Sword in his hand.

"Tai, you were able to pull the sword out!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Good job, dude!" Connor shouted.

"Way to go!" Akira yelled.

"Uh guys, remember us?" EmperorGreymon asked as everyone else remembered that those two were still fighting the Royal Knights.

"We need to take this fight away from the others!" MagnaGarurumon shouted.

"Right!" EmperorGreymon replied as the two Zetas flew off.

"We must capture them as a token for Lord Lucemon!" Dynasmon shouted as the Royal Knights flew off after the Zetas.

"How can we help?" Akira asked.

While everyone was discussing, Kenshin was staring at his D-Tector.

"Everyone just be quiet for a minute!" he declared. On his D-Tector, the faces of Timaeusmon Knight Mode and Timaeusmon Dragon Mode scrolled by.

"We just have to have faith!" Kenshin yelled.

Akira then noticed the digi-egg Zoe was holding. It was starting to glow.

"Zoe, what's happening to Mysti's digi-egg?" Akira asked as everyone stared at the digi-egg.

"I'm not sure." Zoe answered as a beam of light was fired at Kenshin's D-Tector from the digi-egg. The D-Tector then turned cyan and black.

"Whoa." Kenshin gasped. "We must now combine our spirits as one."

"How do we do that?" Tori asked.

"We believe." Kenshin said as he held up his D-Tector.

"Myths into Atlantis!"

"Techno into Atlantis!"

"Aqua into Atlantis!"

"My turn," Tai said as he held up the Alforce Sword. "Biomerge, activate!"

The spirits of Atlantis, Myths, Techno, and Aqua appeared on the screen of Kenshin's D-Tector. A spirit ball appeared on Kenshin's right hand and his D-Tector scanned it.

"Unity Execute…Unified Spirit Evolution!" Kenshin's clothes dissolved as he merged with all of the spirits to become…AeroKnightmon!

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

Tai was engulfed in a ball of light as his clothes dissolved.

"Veedramon biomerge to…" Zero shouted as he merged with Tai to become…AlforceVeedramon!

The two new digimon stood firm as they awaited their next battle.

"You ready?" AeroKnightmon asked.

"You kidding?" AlforceVeedramon replied, "I was born ready!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Rika: Whoa! Will these two new warriors have the power to defeat the Royal Knights and stop Lucemon? You'll just have to wait for the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	15. Zoe's Battle! Defeat IceDevimon

Digital Time

Rated T

Millennium Dragon 2000

Chapter 16: Zoe's Battle! Defeat IceDevimon!

"We can't fail, use your spirits!" Kenshin ordered.

"Myths into Atlantis!"

"Techno into Atlantis!"

"Aqua into Atlantis!"

"Now, I summon the power of the Alforce Sword!" Tai shouted as he held up the Alforce Sword and it glowed.

"Unity Execute...Unified Spirit Evolution!" Kenshin shouted as he merged with the spirits of Atlantis, Myths, Techno, and Aqua to become…AeroKnightmon!

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Biomerge activate!" Tai shouted as he slashed the Alforce Sword and his clothes dissolved.

"Veedramon biomerge to…" Zero shouted as he merged with Tai to become…AlforceVeedramon!

The two new warriors stood firm in front of the Royal Knights.

"Whoa, they did it." EmperorGreymon said.

"Those two were able to evolve into Zetas." MagnaGarurumon added.

"Just who are you?" Crusadermon asked.

"We are the ones that are gonna prevent you from destroying the Digital World!" AeroKnightmon shouted as he drew his sword.

"Whenever you're ready, we'll begin!" AlforceVeedramon yelled as he took out the Alforce Sword.

"Dragon Thrower!" Dynasmon yelled as he blasted AeroKnightmon, but he just blocked it with his shield.

"Your Dragon Thrower won't work on me anymore!" AeroKnightmon shouted as his sword started to glow. "Omega Sword!" He then slashed Dynasmon so hard that he crashed into a boulder below the surface the kids were standing on.

"That was too close!" J.P. exclaimed.

"Go get him, guys!" Tommy yelled.

"Alforce Sword!" AlforceVeedramon shouted as he slashed Crusadermon and made a dent in her armour.

"How did they become so powerful?" she asked.

"It's a little thing we like to call destiny!" AeroKnightmon yelled as he slashed Crusadermon onto the ground.

"Do you surrender?" AlforceVeedramon asked.

"NEVER! Breath of Wyvern!" Dynasmon shouted as he became the white behemoth and charged at the four unified digimon.

"Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon shouted as he pressed his sword into the ground. Eight dragons came out and trapped Dynasmon's behemoth form. The last dragon then rammed into Dynasmon's face, breaking the behemoth form.

"Starburst Hunter!" MagnaGarurumon shouted as he became a blue beam of light and went through Crusadermon's body, weakening her.

"Chaos Crusher!" AeroKnightmon shouted as his sword fired a huge fire rocket at Dynasmon, causing his digi-code to appear.

"Shining V-Force!" AlforceVeedramon shouted as he turned into a huge beam and flew into Crusadermon, making her digi-code appear also.

"Now, we shall purify you!" EmperorGreymon shouted.

"No, it's mine!" Lucemon shouted as he appeared out of nowhere in his Angel Mode and stood in front of the four Zetas.

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon shouted as he fired energy balls that resembled the solar system. The force of the attack blew all four Zetas away.

"EmperorGreymon!" Zoe shouted in fear.

"MagnaGarurumon!" J.P. exclaimed.

"AlforceVeedramon!" Gabu shouted.

"AeroKnightmon, no!" Akira yelled.

"Now, I shall scan the knights' data and become more powerful!" Lucemon shouted as he scanned the knights' data and he was engulfed in digi-code.

"He's evolving!" EmperorGreymon yelled.

When all of the digi-code disappeared, a giant angel with angel wings on one side and devil wings on the other side.

"It's his Falldown mode!" AeroKnightmon exclaimed.

"Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon yelled as he fired energy balls of light and darkness. They destroyed everything—even the ground the Spirit Shinkers were standing on!

"LUCEMON!" EmperorGreymon shouted.

"Not now, we have to protect the others!" MagnaGarurumon yelled as they flew to the ground. EmperorGreymon carried Zoe, Tommy, J.P., and Mysti's digi-egg while MagnaGarurumon carried Connor, Akira, and Tori.

The smoke covered everybody as they crashed onto island.

Akira woke to see that they were alone on a deserted ice island. "Warrior of Ice, eat your heart out." She said as Takuya emerged from the icy ground shivering.

"Isssss evvveryone okkkkkay?" he asked.

"Taku-kun, can you help a girl like me out?" Zoe asked as she made a very sexy stance. Takuya just blushed while J.P.'s draw dropped and Kouji grunted.

"Yeah!" Takuya said as he stared at Zoe while he was smiling and he started to drool.

"Big brother, why are you drooling?" Tommy asked as Kouji and Kenshin laughed. Takuya slurped up his drool (ewww!) and he blushed madly.

"Can you make a fire?" Zoe asked.

"Okay." Takuya said as he unclipped his D-Tector.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!" Takuya yelled as he merged with the spirit of flame to become…Agunimon!

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon shouted as he combined his Pyro Darts to create a fire. He then devolved into Takuya.

"Thanks, Takuya!" Zoe exclaimed as she embraced the warrior of flame and he blushed.

"Sure, Takuya gets all the fun!" J.P. thought madly.

Suddenly, the ground sprouted a frozen cave that revealed an ice devil digimon.

"Who is that?" Kenshin asked as he was currently upside down.

"I am IceDevimon. Boy, you humans look so tasty. Do you have tasty data like those other digimon?" IceDevimon asked.

"You're never gonna get the chance to see it!" Takuya yelled as he took out his D-Tector.

"Hold on, here's a little gift for breaking me out of prison!" IceDevimon shouted as he fired three ice blasts at Takuya, Kouji, Kenshin, and Tai's devices. Then, they froze, disabling their ability to digivolve.

"This is a thank you?" Takuya asked as he repeatedly pressed his D-Tector trying to activate it.

"You're strong, so, I'll save you for later." IceDevimon said as he imprisoned the three boys in a force field.

"At least I can still fight." Zero said until IceDevimon froze him.

"Well, let's take him down!" Tommy yelled.

"I must save Taku-kun!" Zoe shouted.

"Let's fight!" J.P. exclaimed.

"Well, then let's evolve!" Akira roared.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Darcmon!"

"Andromon!"

"Aquamon!"

"So, it is you… the humans that can evolve into the Legendary Warriors. Boy, this will be exciting!" IceDevimon called.

"Lightning Blitz!"

"Staff of Faith!"

The two attacks collided wit IceDevimon, but he just absorbed it.

"Such weak attacks won't even scratch me!" IceDevimon said playfully.

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

All three of the attacks combined missed IceDevimon by a mile.

"Frozen Claw!"

IceDevimon's attack grabbed Kumamon by the neck and slammed him into the ceiling.

"Thunder Fist!"

Beetlemon's fist hit Lucemon in the back, but he wasn't affected.

"Your puny efforts won't be able to survive in a fight with me!" IceDevimon shouted.

"You let us outta here and we'll give you a real fight!" Kenshin shouted as he banged on the force field.

"Yeah, come on!" Kouji shouted.

"You three already have a fight on your hands." IceDevimon said as Takuya saw that three ice vines coming out of the ground.

"Get down!" Takuya shouted as he pushed Kouji and Kenshin outta the way.

"Takuya, no!" Kouji shouted as he watched Takuya yell in pain.

"Takuya…I have to help him!" Kazemon shouted as she flew towards IceDevimon.

"Tempest Twist!"

Kazemon's attack hit IceDevimon's head, but there was just a mere scratch.

"You think you can stop me?" IceDevimon asked as he flew into the sky.

"Come down, you coward!" Kazemon shouted.

"Coward? Cowards run from pain, but I embrace it. Now, my beautiful warrior, prepare for an air duel!" the ice devil commanded.

"Right!" Kazemon yelled as she was engulfed with data.

"Slide Evolution…Zephrymon!"

"Let's tag team!" Darcmon shouted as she was engulfed with data.

"Slide Evolution…HippoGryphonmon!"

"Let's go!" Zephrymon shouted as she and HippoGryphonmon flew into the air after IceDevimon.

"Hurricane Gale!"

"Gryphon Stryker!"

IceDevimon dodged both attacks and charged at the two girls.

"Frozen Claw!"

IceDevimon slammed HippoGryphonmon into the force field as her digi-code appeared. Takuya fell onto the ground while Kouji helped him up.

"Mm tasty data." IceDevimon said as he moved towards the digi-code.

"Bolo Thunder!"

"Avalanche Axes!"

"River of Power!"

"Giga Cannon!"

The four attacks hit IceDevimon, but he just stopped right in front of MetalKabuterimon, Korikkakumon, Machinedramon, and MetalSeadramon.

"Stay away from our friends!" MetalKabuterimon yelled.

"Electron Cannon!"

"Frozen Arrowheads!"

Korikkakumon's attack held IceDevimon while MetalKabuterimon's attack blasted him onto the ground.

"Had enough?" Korikkakumon asked.

"Never!" IceDevimon shouted as he grabbed Takuya and held a claw near the Warrior of Flame's throat.

"T…Takuya." Zoe said from within Zephrymon.

"See, I knew you wouldn't attack me with your friend in danger, but there is still much I don't know about you humans, such interesting creatures." IceDevimon said.

"Plasma Paw!"

An orange energy beam hit IceDevimon. He turned around to see an enraged Zephrymon.

"Put him down!" she yelled.

"Why don't you make me, beautiful warrior?" IceDevimon asked playfully as he once again flew into the air.

"Oh yeah?" Zephrymon asked as she flew after him.

"Frozen Wind!"

"Hurricane Gale!"

The two attacks collided with each other and there was smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Takuya was seen falling from the sky.

"Gotcha!" HippoGryphonmon said as she caught him.

"Now, it's time to show you what true friendship is all about!" Zephrymon shouted. Korikkakumon blew frozen wind at IceDevimon while Zephrymon twirled around it. The two digimon created an ice tornado that surrounded IceDevimon.

"You think cold can stop me?" IceDevimon asked calmly as he started to freeze up. Unknowingly, MetalKabuterimon, Machinedramon, HippoGryphonmon, and MetalSeadramon appeared on all four sides of IceDevimon.

"You think this will, Electron Cannon!"

"River of Power!"

"Giga Cannon!"

"Gryphon Stryker!"

The four attacks hit IceDevimon so hard, that his body started to crack.

"Plasma Paw!"

Zephrymon punched IceDevimon in the gut which caused him to gag as his fractal code appeared and Zephrymon was engulfed with data.

"Slide Evolution! Kazemon!"

"IceDevimon, you have been deserving of this purification. Fractal Code Digitize!" Kazemon shouted as she scanned IceDevimon's data with her D-Tector.

From the strain of the battle, Kazemon fell down and she devolved back into Zoe. She saw a hand reach for her and when she looked up, it was Takuya's. She grabbed his hand as he pulled her up and the two hugged. Suddenly, Mysti's digi-egg started to glow and started to crack.

"What's happening?" Takuya asked.

"The digi-egg…it's hatching!" Zoe cheered.

The digi-egg dissolved as a Wizardmon appeared.

"Hello, I am Wizardmon: the Rookie form of Mysti the Mystimon." Wizardmon said as he waved his saber.

"Whoa." Takuya said.

"Thank you for bringing me back to life!" Wizardmon yelled as he jumped for joy.

"Well, what do ya know? Another baby digimon to take care of." Kouji said as he just turned around.

Suddenly, there was a lot of dark wind blowing by.

"What was that?" Zoe asked.

"I'll give ya three guesses." MetalKabuterimon suggested.

"I just need one," Takuya demanded, "it's not over yet, guys!"

"But it soon will be…for you." Lucemon called from the dark area.

RIKA: Well, it looks like these guys' adventures are just gonna get worse, but what else is new? Stick around for the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	16. Slay the Demon Lord Lucemon!

Digital Time

Rated T

Millennium Dragon 2000

Chapter 17: Critical Clash! Slay the Demon Lord Lucemon!

_DIGIMON!_

_Look to the past, as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World!_

_With faith in ourselves, and we trust in each other to live by the lessons we've learned._

_As we worked towards one solution through a spirit evolution!_

_I am the one, huh!_

_I am the one!_

_DIGIMON! _

_Forever, united as one!_

_DIGIMON! _

_Together, the battles are won!_

_DIGIMON! _

_Through us let your spirit evolve!_

_And if we're all for one world, there's a world for us all!_

_If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all, all!_

_DIGIMON!_

Takuya, Kouji, Kenshin, and Zoe were looking up into the sky along with MetalKabuterimon, Korikkakumon, Machinedramon, HippoGryphonmon, and MetalSeadramon. The three digi-moons were colliding and they created a black sphere.

"This must be Lucemon's doing." Takuya concluded.

"We have to stop him!" Kouji demanded.

"No, _**WE **_have to stop him." Kenshin said as Taichi nodded and the Spirit Shinkers gasped.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked as Akira stepped forward.

"The four of us owe you for protecting us and now, it's our turn to help you!" Akira finished.

"But…we…" Zoe tried to say, but Takuya stopped her.

"You guys hold Lucemon off until we get back while we go rescue Koichi." He summed up as he and Kouji nodded. "Lucemon said that he was being held captive there."

At a time, Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon, MetalKabuterimon, and Korikkaumon devolved back into Tori, Conner, J.P., and Tommy.

"Good luck guys." J.P. shouted.

"Show Lucemon whose boss!" Tommy yelled.

"In the meantime, don't screw everything up." Kouji remarked as everyone nodded.

Suddenly, a light sphere and a dark sphere collided with the ground that our heroes were standing on, but they dodged the blast.

"Well, let's go!" Takuya shouted. Kenshin, Akira, Conner, and Tori held hands into a circle and they all started to glow.

"Execute…" the four exclaimed as they were all engulfed into data.

"Unified Spirit Evolution!"

The data ball then materialized into… "AeroKnightmon!"

_BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION_

"Biomerge activate!"

"Veedramon Biomerge to…AlforceVeedramon!"

The two knights leapt into the air and took off.

"Good luck…guys." Takuya said as the rest of the group ran off.

In the air, AeroKnightmon and AlforceVeedramon were coming close to where Lucemon was.

"You think we're gonna win?" AeroKnightmon asked. AlforceVeedramon just drew his sword and readied it for battle.

"All I can say is, it's not gonna be easy…" AlforceVeedramon said as the two changed into spirit form.

**(Author's Note: **Spirit Form is when their digimon bodies disappear and all you can see is a cyan glow around their naked, but not revealing, bodies.)

"Dude, we're gonna win!" Kenshin smiled as Taichi nodded.

"Yea, you're right!" he replied as they looked up to see they've reached the black sphere Lucemon formed and exited spirit form.

"Lucemon, we know you're in there, so show yourself!" AeroKnightmon commanded. Suddenly, there was a black and white glow in front of them as Lucemon appeared.

"Well, well," he began. "If it isn't the Chosen Children. Why don't you go back to your little human world so I can destroy this one?"

"That's not gonna happen!" AeroKnightmon yelled as he drew out his sword. "Chaos Crusher!!!"

The attack rammed into Lucemon's body, but there wasn't a scratch on him.

"Next…?" Lucemon laughed as AlforceVeedramon ran towards him.

"Let's see how well you handle this, V-Force Saber!!!" AlforceVeedramon yelled. His sword began to glow as he drew a V in the air, and then pushed the energy towards Lucemon. There was a giant explosion, which smoke and dust everywhere. When everything cleared, Lucemon was gone.

"Wha-where'd he go…?" The two knights asked as they were blasted from the back and they crashed into a boulder. Lucemon started laughing.

"And you call yourselves Legendary Warriors?" he laughed as the Zetas charged at him.

"Let's combine our attacks together!" AeroKnightmon said as he and AlforceVeedramon put their swords on top of each other.

"Gaia Crusher!!!!"

The combined attacks charged at Lucemon and they hit him on contact with a bang! But, Lucemon was revealed to have caught the blast and separated them back into two attacks.

"What…? Th-that's not possible!" Kenshin yelled from within AeroKnightmon.

"How can he hold so much power?!" Taichi gasped from inside AlforceVeedramon.

"Nefarious Wrath!"

The two attacks were blasted back and they made contact with their owners, sending them back a few feet and denting and damaging their armour.

Takuya and the others were flying towards the Dark Area, almost at their goal.

"Do you really think he's there?" Takuya asked Kouji, who didn't respond.

"Do you really think it's smart to trust Lucemon?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah, we're talking about an evil creep bent on gaining control of both worlds." J.P. added as Kouji remained silent.

When they reached the Dark Area, there were numerous shadows surrounding the sphere.

"He has to be here if these things are here." Kouji said as the five confronted the shadows.

"Hey!" Takuya yelled. "What are you doing here?" The shadows turned to face the Chosen Children and they were revealed to be a bunch of Rookie Arcadimon.

"Time to evolve!" J.P. shouted as the five took out their D-Tectors.

"Kill them!!!" a voice shouted as all of the Arcadimon shot a dark blast at them.

"Spirit Evolution!!!!!!!"

There was a big flash of multicolored light as the Arcadimon used their sickles to shade their eyes. When the lights faded, BurningGreymon, Lobomon, Kumamon, Kazemon, and Beetlemon flew out.

"Corona Blaster!"

"Howling Laser!"

"Crystal Freeze!"

"Tornado Gamba!"

"Thor Hammer!"

All the attacks hit and destroyed group of Arcadimon, but when the smoke cleared, they evolved to their Adult Champion form.

"They…digivolved?" Lobomon gasped.

"Prison Fist!!!"

Every single attack made contact with the Spirit Shinkers as fell to the bottom of the Dark Area.

"They're…too strong…" Beetlemon panted.

"We're gonna have to try something different to beat them." Kumamon said.

"Slide Evolution…Korikkakumon!!!"

"Plasma Lightning Axe!!!"

**(A/N: Plasma Lightning Axe is a combo move featuring Beetlemon and Korikkakumon. Korikkakumon launches his axes into the air, and Beetlemon charges them with electricity, and launches them at his opponent.)**

One of the Arcadimon caught the axes and sucked up all its energy.

"How can they be doing that?" Beetlemon gasped as all of the Arcadimon started to pile up on one another, and started to merge.

"We gotta stop them from evolving even further!" BurningGreymon called as his body began to produce fire. "Inferno Flame!!!!"

_(Inferno Flame is an attack where BurningGreymon sets himself ablaze, and shoots himself at his enemies.)_

As BurningGreymon tackles the Arcadimon, there is a gigantic explosion, and all of the Arcadimon had fused into one single Ultimate level digimon, clutching BurningGreymon by the neck.

"Takuya!!!" Kazemon screamed as she flew towards Arcadimon, as she began to power up. "Tornado…" However, Arcadimon's tentacles shot towards Kazemon and entangled her, trapping her dead in her tracks.

"Freeze Tentacle!!!" The others heard Arcadimon growl as its tentacles began to tighten around Kazemon, causing her to scream in pain.

As AlforceVeedramon and AeroKnightmon were getting more and more tired, it appeared that Lucemon was getting stronger with every blow.

"I don't know if I can keep this up…" AeroKnightmon gasped, as AlforceVeedramon and Lucemon continued their hand-to-hand combat.

"Getting tired yet, human?" Lucemon asked.

"I'll never give up!" AlforceVeedramon shouted. Their battle went on for a while, as AeroKnightmon had to decide whether to wait or to attack.

"_Maybe I should attack_…" Kenshin, Tori, Akira, and Connor all thought at once within AeroKnightmon's body, as Taichi and Zeromaru appeared to be losing the battle.When they reached the Dark Area, there were numerous shadows sdgfdsffd

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon yelled. His rapidly-moving fists rammed into AlforceVeedramon's gut repeatedly, as his Digi-Code appeared. "Aw, your data is most pleasing!"

"_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!_" Kenshin, Tori, Akira, and Connor yelled through AeroKnightmon, as his body began to shine a bright gold.

"Cranium Attack!!!!"

AeroKnightmon's power formed into a planet-shaped beam, and it crashed into Lucemon, sending him back, and saving AlforceVeedramon, who returned back to Taichi & Zeromaru.

"Thank you, guys." Taichi said as AeroKnightmon nodded. Taichi rode Zeromaru to the ground, as AeroKnightmon faced Lucemon.

"Now, let's finish this," AeroKnightmon called, as Tori, Connor, and Akira separated from his body. "Once and for all!"

"Ancient Spirit of Light!!!!" Lobomon cried, yielding his lightsaber into the sky, illuminating the Dark Area. As Arcadimon screamed in pain, he released BurningGreymon and Kazemon. Suddenly, the Dark Area began to dissolve away.

"Kouji, its working!" BurningGreymon cried. "The Dark Area is disappearing!" As the Dark Area completely dissolved away, Lobomon gasped, and devolved back into Kouji, exhausted from all the power he used.

"Now, let's beat this punk, once and for all!" Beetlemon shouted. His body was covered in electricity, and when it faded, MetalKabuterimon stood in his place.

"You ready, Tommy?" He cried as Korikkakumon returned to Kumamon, and leaped inside MetalKabuterimon's cannon.

"Frozen Cannon!" MetalKabuterimon and Kumamon shouted. MetalKabuterimon launched his cannon, as Kumamon, powered up with electricity and ice, crashed straight into Arcadimon, creating a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared, Tommy lay on the ground, weakened from the attack. Arcadimon was weakened as well, as apart of his armour had been blown off.

"Do you surrender?" BurningGreymon cried, as Arcadimon fell to the ground, dissolving into Digi-Code, and his Digi-egg, floating to the sky.

"Apparently." MetalKabuterimon said, as he devolved back into J.P. once more.

"Well, that was fun." BurningGreymon said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, lightning struck as the five kids turned around to see what happened.

"What's that…?!" Zoe asked.

"Be careful!" Akira called as AeroKnightmon flew towards Lucemon.

"I'm going, as well!" Zeromaru shouted as he began to fly off, but Taichi grabbed him by the tail. "Taichi, what's wrong?"

"Let's let Kenshin-sama take care of this." Taichi said.

Back on the battlefield, Kenshin, as AeroKnightmon, was charging full speed for Lucemon.

"You'll never stop me, you insolent human!!!" Lucemon shouted as he summoned up the powers of light and darkness. "I call light…" Lucemon fired a light energy ball at AeroKnightmon, which hit him right on. "Now, I call darkness…!" Lucemon shot the darkness energy ball, which collided with the light ball, and they both exploded on AeroKnightmon's body.

"Oh no…" Tori gasped as the smoke cleared, and AeroKnightmon was still charging for Lucemon, with his sword glowing rapidly.

"Impossible!" Lucemon shouted. "Nobody can survive my Ultimate Sacrifice attack!!!"

"Well, I guess you can call me 'nobody'!" Kenshin shouted from within AeroKnightmon as he pulled out his sword.

"Aero Saber!!!!"

AeroKnightmon struck his sword right through Lucemon's body, causing his Digi-Code to appear.

"Wow…" Connor said. "Look at all the Digi-Code…"

"Lucemon, your data shall be purified!" AeroKnightmon called as his D-Tector appeared. "Digi-Code Scan!!!" AeroKnightmon scanned all of Lucemon's data, as two digi-eggs appeared: one of light, and one of darkness. The light egg flew up to the sky, and dissolved into the sky, as it spread over the whole Digital World, repairing all the lost data that was taken by Lucemon and his henchmen.

"Everything's back to normal…" Kenshin said as he devolved from AeroKnightmon and everyone's spirits were returned.

"We can all go back now…" Akira realized as she looked around and saw that Takuya and the others weren't there. "Where'd Takuya and the others go?!"

"I don't know." Taichi said. "I haven't seen them for a while." Suddenly, there was a flash of fire in the sky.

"What is that?" Connor asked.

"Oh, I know…" Akira smiled. "It's Takuya!" Soon enough, BurningGreymon flew down towards them, with Kouji, Zoe, J.P., and Tommy riding on his back.

"Hey guys, you did it!" J.P. cried.

"Yeah, you defeated Lucemon!!!" Tommy shouted.

"I know, it was all me!" Kenshin laughed, as Tori, Connor, and Akira pounced on him.

"Kouji," Taichi began. "Did you ever find Koichi?" Kouji looked down in depression.

"No." He said.

"Don't worry Kouji," Zoe said. "We're gonna find your brother."

"Yeah, Zoe's right!" Takuya said. "If you give up now, we'll never find him!" Kouji just walked off, not saying a single word.

"Should we go after him?" Zoe asked Takuya, who shook his head.

"Nah." He replied. "He'll be okay…" The two watched Kouji walk off into the sunset. "He just needs to be alone…to settle some things…"

WILL KOUJI EVER FIND KOICHI? WILL THE DIGIDESTINED EVER BE SENT HOME? WHAT NEW ADVENTURES AWAIT THE CHOSEN CHILDREN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON: DIGITAL TIME!!!

**Coming Soon…**

**Digimon: Digital Time**

**Chapter 18**

**The Lone Wolf Companion! I Am GAOMON!!!**


	17. The Lone Wulf Companion! I am Gaomon

Digimon: Digital Time

Rated T

DarkMagicEradicator67

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon or any of its characters. They belong to Bandai and Toon Disney.

_DIGIMON!_

_Look to the past, as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World!_

_With faith in ourselves, and we trust in each other to live by the lessons we've learned._

_As we worked towards one solution through a spirit evolution!_

_I am the one, huh!_

_I am the one!_

_DIGIMON! _

_Forever, united as one!_

_DIGIMON! _

_Together, the battles are won!_

_DIGIMON! _

_Through us let your spirit evolve!_

_And if we're all for one world, there's a world for us all!_

_If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all, all!_

_DIGIMON!_

**Digimon: Digital Time**

**Chapter 18**

**The Lone Wolf Companion! I Am Gaomon!**

Kouji sat by a tree in the forest, thinking about his lost brother.

"_Koichi…_" Kouji thought. "_Don't worry, brother. I'll find you, no matter what._" In the distance, Kouji heard a Digimon shouting, "Yuu! Yuu! Where are you, Yuu?!" Kouji looked over to see a blue dog-like Digimon walking through the forest, holding some sort of device as it stopped, giving up what it was looking for.

"Hey, you ok?" Kouji asked the Digimon, who looked at him with surprise.

"You're a human!" the digimon spoke.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious." Kouji said sarcastically. "Who are you?"

"My name is Gaomon." The digimon said. "Have you seen my partner?"

"No, sorry." Kouji said apologetically. "I'm looking for someone too. Have you seen someone that looks kinda like me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Gaomon replied, rising Kouji's spirits. "He was being carried by Peckmon and Black Knight." Kouji gasped.

"Do you know where they took him?" he asked.

"I saw them going towards a castle guarded by a group of Waspmon." Gaomon replied as he pointed to the right. "They were going that way."

"Alright, come on!" Kouji shouted. The two lone wolves ran towards the right of the forest, in hopes of finding Koichi and Gaomon's partner.

Meanwhile, the Chosen Children were wandering through the desert, trying to find a town for food and water.

"Is there any town nearby?" J.P. asked.

"How should I know?" Takuya replied. "Bokomon's the one with the book, and he's still with Neemon and Patamon somewhere."

"I think I see an oasis coming up." Zoe smiled. Everyone else looked where Zoe was looking, and they didn't see a thing.

"Zoe, I think it was just a mirage." Taichi said. Zoe sighed in disbelief.

"Aw, man." She said, discouraged. "I got all of our hopes up for nothing."

"Don't worry, Zoe." Takuya said, placing his hand on Zoe's shoulder. "It could've happened to anyone." Zoe and Takuya had one of those smiling at each other periods for about a few minutes, as they heard a giant explosion.

"What was that?! Connor shouted. Soon enough, a boy, who was around Tommy's size and age, ran right past the Chosen Children, as a chicken-like Digimon was chasing him, with a boy in knight armour atop him.

"Prepare to have your data as a Tamer loaded, Yuu!" the knight boy shouted.

"Help! Help me!" the boy called Yuu screamed. Tommy stepped in front of the Peckmon and took out his D-Tector.

"Execute…Beast Spirit Evolution!!!"

"Korikkakumon!"

Korikkakumon stood above Peckmon and Black Knight Tamer.

"Peckmon, use your killing technique!" Black Knight called as Peckmon began to spin in a circle.

"Spiral Claw!!"

Peckmon's killer attack landed right on Korikkakumon's chest, piercing through his skin and devolving him back to Tommy, who was knocked unconscious.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Akira asked, as she held Tommy, as Peckmon and Black Knight started walking towards them.

"Hand over the boy." Black Knight said as his fist began to glow a dark colour, and he took out a black Digivice. "You must choose to follow me, or be deleted…"

After a few minutes, Kouji and Gaomon finally made it out of the forest, and they arrived near the castle Gaomon spoke of. Indeed, it had been guarded by a group Waspmon. To avoid being seen, Kouji and Gaomon were hiding in a tree.

"Man, you weren't kidding about those digimon, were you?" Kouji said, looking at the guards.

"No." Gaomon replied. "So, how do we get past them? I can't evolve without my partner."

"You can't," Kouji said. "But I can." Gaomon stared at Kouji for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Humans don't have the capability of evolving." Gaomon chuckled. "It's just a legend."

"Just trust me, okay?" Kouji asked, as Gaomon calmed down and nodded. The two of them ran out of the bushes and confronted the small group.

"Intruder alert!" one of the Waspmon shouted.

"Let my brother go!" Kouji demanded as he pulled out his D-Tector, but as soon as he did, a gust of wind pulled it from his hands and it landed in the hands of the Waspmon.

"You were saying?" Waspmon laughed as Kouji prepared to face off against all of them.

"Kouji, stand back!" Gaomon shouted. "I'll protect you!"

"Gaomon, don't!" Kouji said. "You can't evolve without your partner, remember?"

"Here, try this!" Gaomon shouted as he threw Kouji the device Gaomon had earlier.

"What is this thing?" Kouji asked.

"It's a digivice." Gaomon said. "Maybe you can activate it using your Digisoul."

"What's a Digisoul?" Kouji asked, as Gaomon anime fell.

"Bear Buster!!!"

All of the Waspmon fired their attacks at the same time, and they all hit Gaomon, who's Digi-Code instantly appeared.

"No, Gaomon!" Kouji shouted. As his rage started to take effect, his body started to glow as he started to get madder and madder. "I won't forgive you!!!!" Kouji then pointed the digivice at Gaomon, which emit a light blue laser at him.

"What is this power of Digisoul?!" Waspmon shrieked as the light faded and Gaomon stood in its Champion form, Gaogamon.

"I did it…" Kouji smiled.

"How did Gaomon achieve evolution without his partner?" the Waspmon were asking as Gaogamon prepared to launch his attack.

"Spiral Blow!!!!!"

Gaogamon's fountain of water collided with the entire army of Waspmon, instantly deleting all of them, as their Digi-Code went into Kouji's D-Tector.

"Wow, that was amazing." Kouji said as he picked up his D-Tector. Gaogamon howled into the sky as he devolved back to Gaomon.

"Kouji, your DigiSoul allowed me to evolve into my Adult form." Gaomon said. "Thank you for your power." As Kouji nodded, a beam of darkness shot up from a few miles back, behind the forest.

"What was that?!" Kouji asked.

"It looks like the power of a dark Digisoul." Gaomon said as he ran towards it. "Let's go!" Kouji began to follow.

Black Knight was facing them, with the dark Digisoul in his fist.

"What is your answer?" he asked, as Kenshin and Taichi took out their respective digivices.

"We'll never follow you!" Kenshin shouted.

"Yeah, let's fight!" Taichi shouted, as their digivices started to shine.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!!!"

"Veedramon digivolve to…"

"DIGISOUL CHARGE!!!" Black Knight yelled, as the dark energy from his fist collided with his digivice.

"Peckmon digivolve to…"

"Yagataramon!!!!"

Peckmon's fully evolved form stood right in front of Kenshin and Zeromaru as they were evolving.

"It evolved!" Takuya shouted.

"Now Yagataramon, use my heart's blade!" Black Knight shouted as Yagataramon launched a powerful attack at both Kenshin and Zeromaru, causing smoke to appear everywhere.

"Are you guys alright?" Akira asked. As the smoke cleared, Kenshin and Zeromaru were on the ground, unconscious after the attack.

"Why are you doing this?" Takuya yelled standing in front of Kenshin and Zeromaru.

"This is Barbamon's wish," Black Knight said. "To give birth to a new Digital World. All that you know is at an end." As Black Knight and Yagataramon began to get closer to Takuya and the others, all seemed lost, until a rock hit Black Knight in the face. Everyone looked over to see Kouji and Gaomon, standing side by side.

"Kouji!" The Chosen Children called, as Black Knight glared at Gaomon.

"So, you're here?!" he remarked.

"Gaomon, you're here!" Yuu cried as Gaomon nodded. He then threw Yuu his digivice.

"Now, it's go-time!" Kouji shouted, as he activated his D-Tector.

"Execute…Fusion Evolution!"

"Beowulfmon!"

"Let's help him out!" Takuya called as everyone else nodded.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!"

"Aldamon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Darcmon!"

"Andromon!"

"MetalSeadramon!"

"Ready, Gaomon?" Yuu asked.

"Time to fight!" Gaomon shouted as he ran towards Black Knight and Yagataramon.

"Digisoul, charge!" Yuu shouted, as he pointed his digivice at Gaomon.

"Gaomon digivolve to…"

"Gaogamon!"

"Yagataramon, finish them all!" Black Knight yelled as Yatagaramon prepared to launch an attack.

"Let's give it all you got!" Aldamon shouted. "Atomic Inferno!"

"Cleansing Light!"

"Tornado Gamba!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

"Thor Hammer!"

"Darc Staff!"

"River of Power!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Spiral Blow!"

All nine of the attacks collided with both Black Knight and Yatagaramon, which caused a huge explosion. As the explosion faded, Black Knight and Peckmon were no where to be found.

"They're gone." Kenshin said as he woke up.

"Yeah…" Gaomon said. "For now…" Zoe saw a piece of parchment on the floor where the explosion was.

"Hey, what's this?" she wondered as she picked it up.

"What's it say, Zoe?" Taichi asked.

**Chosen Children, our paths will indeed cross again. When they do, you will not be so lucky. We will battle again, and you shall surrender to Barbamon's will at the Battle Frontier.**

"The Battle Frontier?" Zeromaru said. "What's the Battle Frontier?"

"In Digimon Net Battle," Yuu began to explain. "The Battle Frontier is a special in-game mission only available when you win 100 consecutive battles. It's like a tournament, and there are these seven Battle Facilities and you must beat the Frontier tamer of that facility in order to win a Frontier symbol. You must beat all seven Battle Facilities and win all seven Frontier symbols to be put in the Battle Frontier Hall of Fame. Whoever beats all seven Frontier tamers then battles the true Digimon Tamer King, and if you beat him, you are the new Digimon Tamer King or Queen."

"Wow that sounds fun!" Takuya and Kenshin shouted at once. "Where do we sign?" As if on cue, Worm the Trailmon drove up to them.

"Anyone need a ride?" Worm asked.

"Yeah, we need to get to the Battle Frontier!" J.P. shouted.

"Do you have a Frontier pass?" Worm asked as J.P. anime fell.

"Nobody told me about any Frontier pass!!!" J.P. panicked, as Yuu took out a golden card with the words, "Digimon Battle Frontier" on it.

"Don't worry, J.P." Yuu said. "I have one right here."

"Everything is in order." Worm said as everyone boarded his back. A portal appeared in front of them.

"Is this the gateway to the Battle Frontier?" Taichi wondered as Worm nodded.

"Hang on everyone!" Worm shouted as he dove into the portal, going full speed, on set for the exclusive Digimon Battle Frontier.

WHAT AWAITS THE CHOSEN CHILDREN AT THE BATTLE FRONTIER? WILL KOUJI FIND KOICHI? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT DIGIMON: DIGITAL TIME!

**Coming Soon**

**Digimon: Digital Time**

**Chapter 19**

**New Friends and Foes! ****The Battle Frontier Begins!**


	18. New Friends and Foes! Battle Frontier

Digimon: Digital Time

Rated T

DarkMagicEradicator67

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of its characters. They belong to Bandai and Toon Disney.

_DIGIMON!_

_IT'S A BATTE, WIN OR LOSE!_

_IT'S THE FRIENDS YOU __MAKE;__ IT'S THE ROAD YOU CHOOSE!_

_YOU GOT THE RIGHT STUFF, SO MAKE YOUR MIND UP!_

_FIND THE COURAGE INSIDE OF YOU!_

_IF YOU'RE STRONG, YOU'LL SURVIVE, AND YOU'LL KEEP YOUR DREAM ALIVE!_

_IT'S THE BATTLE FRONTIER!_

_DIGIMON!_

_BE THE BEST YOU CAN BE, AND FIND YOUR DESTINY!_

_IT'S THE MASTER PLAN!_

_THE POWER'S IN YOUR HAND!_

_DIGIMON!_

**Digimon: Digital Time**

**Chapter 19**

**New Friends and Foes! The Battle Frontier Begins!**

The Chosen Children were riding through the portal towards the Battle Frontier.

"I can't wait until we get there!" Tommy shouted. Yuu and Gaomon were still staring out the window, awaiting the Battle Frontier.

"Yuu, how long is the Battle Frontier?" Zoe asked.

"Well, there are seven Battle facilities." Yuu said. "Last time I went there, this kid named Ash won, but that was a long time ago."

"Hey guys, we're here!" Akira shouted. Everyone looked out the window and saw what appeared to be a gigantic amusement park full of lots of tamers and their digimon partners.

"Wow, this place is huge!" J.P. shouted.

"Alright, we're at the Battle Frontier!" Worm shouted as he catapulted everyone out. "I'm outta here!" Worm rolled off, leaving the kids to themselves.

"This looks like Futurama!" Kenshin said. All around, he saw tubes going all across the city and people and their digimon walking in them, and several Guidemon flying about. In fact, one Guidemon flew to them.

"Welcome to Digimon Battle Frontier!" he said. "Please show your Frontier pass to verify yourself." Yuu took out the Frontier pass and Guidemon scanned it. "Verification confirmed. You are now registered into the Battle Frontier service."

"Cool!" Yuu smiled. "Where should we go, first?"

"To begin your Battle Frontier experience, you must select a team of three members to represent yourselves." Guidemon explained.

"Only three?" J.P. said, sadly.

"I'll do it!" Takuya volunteered. "How 'bout it, Kouji?"

"Sure, why not?" Kouji agreed.

"One more participant is required." Guidemon said. Akira got an idea. She grabbed Kenshin's arm and thrusted it into the air.

"Kenshin'll do it! Kenshin'll do it!" she repeated, and Kenshin grabbed Akira's other hand and put it down.

"Participants accepted." Guidemon said. "Registering Kanbara, Takuya…registration complete. Registering Minamoto Kouji…registration complete. Registering Himura Kenshin…registration complete."

"Wha—I'm in the Battle Frontier?!" Kenshin gasped.

"I guess so." Connor said.

"A team name is also required." Guidemon said.

"The Spirit Shinkers!" Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. shouted at once.

"What's a Spirit Shinker?" Tori asked.

"Don't ask." Kouji said.

"Have fun on your journey." Guidemon said as he flew off.

"Thanks a lot, Akira." Kenshin said.

"Oh, come on Kenshin, it'll be fun!" Akira laughed.

"Yeah, think of the really cool digimon you'll battle!" Zoe said.

"So, what do we do now?" Kouji asked.

"We need to go to the Battle Factory first." Yuu said. "That's first on our list."

"Okay, then let's go!" Takuya took off.

"Takuya!" Kouji called. Takuya stopped and turned around. "Do you even know where the Battle Factory is?"

"Uh…" Takuya stammered. "Let's just follow our hearts…?" Everyone except for Takuya anime fell.

"Let's just follow my map." Yuu said. He pressed a button on top of the Frontier pass and it opened up to become a map of the Battle Frontier. "Its west from here, so let's go!"

"Do we _**have**_ to walk?" J.P. complained.

"We could always ride there." Gaomon suggested. Yuu smiled.

Few Seconds Later

The Chosen Children were riding on Gaogamon, who was galloping through the road.

"Man, this is awesome!" Kenshin cheered. Akira, who was trying not to fall off, was holding onto Kenshin, causing him to blush.

Seconds Later

The gang arrived at the Battle Factory, as Gaogamon devolved back into Gaomon.

"I told you we'd get here in no time at all!" Takuya cheered. As they were about to enter, a dark energy blast came in front of them, knocking them to the ground.

"What was that?!" Tori screamed.

"Oh no…" Taichi said.

"Taichi, what's wrong?" Zero asked. Taichi pointed in the sky, where Peckmon was flying with Black Knight Tamer on his back.

"You again!" J.P. shouted.

"I told you we'd meet up again at the Battle Frontier." Black Knight laughed. He held his digivice into the air and it began to shine. Peckmon started to gain power.

"Wha-what's going on?" Connor asked.

"Your data will become power for Barbamon-sama." Black Knight said. "Peckmon, attack!"

"Spiral Claw!"

Peckmon swooped in for his attack, but a claw blocked him.

"Who're you?" Takuya asked. Everyone was staring at a boy wearing some sort of Tamer armour, with his Cyberdramon blocking Peckmon's attack.

"It's Akiyama, Ryo!" Taichi said happily.

"Taichi, are you guys alright?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Zero said. "I was just about to put the hurt on them!"

"Cyberdramon, get him!" Ryo commanded as Cyberdramon leaped into the air towards Peckmon.

"Desolation Claw!"

With one swipe of his claw, Peckmon fell to the ground and Cyberdramon stood before Black Knight, growling at him.

"Cyberdramon, calm down!" Ryo shouted. "Don't kill him!" Cyberdramon reluctantly backed off and flew behind Ryo.

_What a powerful digimon…_ Kenshin thought, staring at Cyberdramon.

"Bastard!" Black Knight shouted. "We'll be back!" Black Knight threw something at the ground, and the whole area dispersed into smoke, and when it blew over, Black Knight and Peckmon were gone.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Ryo said, as he turned around to face the Chosen Children. "Hi, I'm Ryo. This is Cyberdramon. Taichi, Zero, it's nice to see you again."

"Ryo, what brings you to the Battle Frontier?" Taichi asked.

"I came here to challenge the Pyramid King Brandon for the bravery crest." Ryo said.

"Do you mean to tell me you've conquered the other six facilities already?" Yuu asked. Ryo lifted his arm and showed them the six Frontier crests, and everyone gasped.

"Wow that's impressive." Akira said as Kenshin nodded.

"So, you're going up against the Factory Head Noland?" Ryo asked Takuya, who nodded. "Well, be careful. He has this ancient digimon called HippoGryphonmon."

"What?!" Akira gasped.

"Yeah, and it's strong…stronger than any digimon I've faced lately." Ryo said.

"It wasn't so tough…" Cyberdramon said cockily.

"Anyways," Ryo said, ignoring Cyberdramon. "You need to be cautious. Since you're a Spirit Shinker, it's you who is going to battle, not your partner."

"Yeah, but." Takuya said. "How'd you know I was a Legendary Warrior?"

"I can just tell." Ryo smiled. "Now, go get 'em!" Ryo and Cyberdramon walked off.

"So, that was Ryo?" Kouji asked Taichi, who smiled.

"That _**was **_Ryo." He repeated.

"Alright, it's time for my battle against Noland to begin!" Takuya shouted. "I'm full of motivation!"

"Be careful, Taku." Zoe said. She kissed Takuya on the cheek, which started blushing madly, and J.P., predictably, started getting angry.

"Y-yeah, uh…thanks." Takuya said. They walked into the Battle Factory and saw a battle arena. Noland was standing in the centre.

"So, you must be Kanbara Takuya." Noland said. "I am Noland, the Factory Head. This is your battle for the crest of Knowledge. Are you ready?"

"Give me a sec." Takuya said as he unclipped his D-Tector.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"So...you are the ones who command the spirits of the Warrior Ten." Noland said. "Interesting."

"Alright, so where's your digimon?" Agunimon called as the ceiling opened up. The sun shimmered in and HippoGryphonmon flew in as graceful as ever.

_Whoa…_Akira thought.

"Now Takuya, let the true test begin!" Noland shouted as HippoGryphonmon charged at Agunimon.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**WILL AGUNIMON BE ABLE TO DEFEAT NOLAND AND HIPPOGRYPHONMON TO EARN THE CREST OF KNOWLEDGE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON: DIGITAL TIME!**_

**Coming Soon:**

**Digimon: Digital Time**

**Chapter 20**

**Takuya vs. Noland! ****The Power of Knowledge!**


	19. Takuya vs Noland! Power of Knowledge

Digimon: Digital Time

Rated T

DarkMagicEradicator67

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of its characters. They belong to Bandai and Toon Disney.

_DIGIMON!_

_IT'S A BATTE, WIN OR LOSE!_

_IT'S THE FRIENDS YOU MAKE; IT'S THE ROAD YOU CHOOSE!_

_YOU GOT THE RIGHT STUFF, SO MAKE YOUR MIND UP!_

_FIND THE COURAGE INSIDE OF YOU!_

_IF YOU'RE STRONG, YOU'LL SURVIVE, AND YOU'LL KEEP YOUR DREAM ALIVE!_

_IT'S THE BATTLE FRONTIER!_

_DIGIMON!_

_BE THE BEST YOU CAN BE, AND FIND YOUR DESTINY!_

_IT'S THE MASTER PLAN!_

_THE POWER'S IN YOUR HAND!_

_DIGIMON!_

**Digimon: Digital Time**

**Chapter 20**

**Takuya vs. Noland! The Power of Knowledge!**

"I'm here!" Takuya called as he entered the Battle Factory. Inside was Noland waiting for him.

"So, you must be Kanbara Takuya." Noland said. "I am Noland, the Factory Head. This is your battle for the crest of Knowledge. Are you ready?"

"Give me a sec." Takuya said as he unclipped his D-Tector.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"So...you are the ones who command the spirits of the Warrior Ten." Noland said. "Interesting."

"Alright, so where's your digimon?" Agunimon called as the ceiling opened up. The sun shimmered in and HippoGryphonmon flew in as graceful as ever.

_Whoa…_Akira thought.

"Now Takuya, let the true test begin!" Noland shouted as HippoGryphonmon charged at Agunimon.

"Let's do this!" Agunimon shouted. He charged for HippoGryphonmon and leaped over him and landed behind him. "Burning Salamander!" His pyro punches hit HippoGryphonmon in the back, but he only got a slight burn.

"Mist Ball!"

HippoGryphonmon flew into the air and fired an energy ball composed of complete mist, and it knocked Agunimon back into the wall.

"I can't use that attack…" Akira said.

"That's because ever since HippoGryphonmon was a digi-egg, I've been raising it very carefully, and the day it hatched, we began our training, and HippoGryphonmon is an Illegal type!" Noland explained.

"Illegal?" Tommy said. "Doesn't that mean it's against the rules?"

"Being an Illegal type only means that it has certain abilities other digimon don't." Yuu explained. "Like Gaomon, for instance. He's an Illegal, too."

"Illegal or not," Agunimon said. "You're going down with my fire power!"

"You still have a lot to learn, Warrior of Flame." HippoGryphonmon said as he flew towards Agunimon with extreme speed.

"He's so fast!" Kouji gasped.

"Gryphon Claw!"

HippoGryphonmon struck Agunimon in the chest with its claw, causing him to scream.

"AAAAUGH!"

"Hang in there, Taku!" Zoe shouted. "You can do this!"

"To have power is not to be strong." Noland said.

"You want power?" Agunimon asked. "I'll show you power!"

"Salamander Break!"

"You need to do better than that!" HippoGryphonmon said. He gracefully flew into the air, dodging Agunimon's pyro tornado attack.

"Stand still!" Agunimon shouted. He kept on firing his Burning Salamander attack at HippoGryphonmon, who kept dodging each and everyone.

"Takuya, you need to think!" Kenshin shouted as Agunimon looked at him.

"I think I need _**more**_ power!" Agunimon shouted. He jumped into the air and fire covered his whole body. When the fire burned off, BurningGreymon was in his place.

"Corona Blaster!"

BurningGreymon's attack slammed right into HippoGryphonmon's neck, but there was only a scratch.

_What's wrong__…?_ Takuya thought. _Why aren't my attacks getting through to him?_

"HippoGryphonmon," Noland called. "I think it's time you try your ultimate technique!"

"I won't let you!" BurningGreymon shouted. His body began to catch on fire.

"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!!!!"

HippoGryphonmon's body began to glow and the attack shattered into little ember bits.

"What a strong digimon." Akira said.

"Luster Purge!"

A sphere of light began to expand from HippoGryphonmon's body and it covered the whole arena as it began to engulf BurningGreymon.

"Wha-what is this?!" BurningGreymon shouted as the Luster Purge attack covered him.

"You can't win a battle with nothing but hotheaded moves and power alone." Noland said. "You need the knowledge to guide you with your powers and with both knowledge and power, you will be triumphant."

_This must be what Kenshin was talking about before…_ Takuya thought.

Flashback

"Takuya, you need to think!" Kenshin shouted as Agunimon looked at him.

End Flashback

The Luster Purge attack faded and Takuya fell to the ground, weakened from the attack.

"Kanbara Takuya, do you forfeit the match?" Noland asked.

"Takuya, just give up!" Kouji shouted. "You can regain your strength and start anew tomorrow!" Weakly, Takuya stood up and glared at Noland.

"I won't give up." Takuya said. "I know what to do now…I can't just use the power to win, I have to be smart and think my way through this, too!"

_He has finally learned…_ Noland thought and smiled.

"So, do you wish to continue?" Noland asked. Takuya held up his D-Tector and it glowed, transforming him into Agunimon.

"You know it." He answered.

"Alright." Noland said. "HippoGryphonmon, attack!" HippoGryphonmon soared to Agunimon to attack.

"Mist Ball!"

_Here's my chance…_ Takuya thought. As the Mist Ball came towards him, Agunimon put up his hands and caught it in his hands.

"Whoa…" Tommy said.

"How did he do that?" Akira asked.

"I'm not done, yet!" Agunimon shouted. His hands began to blaze and the mist ball attack started to fire up and it became a flaming energy ball.

"Pyro Sphere!"

With the spirit of Guilmon within, Agunimon launched the fireball at HippoGryphonmon, striking his wing.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Noland asked.

"He is stronger than before." HippoGryphonmon said. Agunimon leapt towards the fallen digimon.

"Pyro—"

"LUSTER PURGE!"

_That's just what I was waiting for…_ Takuya thought. The Luster Purge soon covered the whole field again.

"Taki's done for!" J.P. shouted.

_Taku…no…_ Zoe thought.

"Hey, look at that!" Connor shouted. Everyone looked up and they saw what appeared to be Agunimon sucking up all of the energy from the Luster Purge attack.

"H-how's this happening?" Noland gasped. As Agunimon was sucking up the energy, he sprouted wings, a tail, armour all over his body, and arm blaster thingies. Agunimon had digivolved into Aldamon.

"Get him, Aldamon!" Zoe shouted.

"Atomic Inferno!"

Aldamon's attack repeatedly blasted HippoGryphonmon, knocking him into the wall, weakening him.

"HippoGryphonmon, can you still fight?"

"I-I, of course I can." HippoGryphonmon said as his beak started to shine. "Mist…"

_Time for the final blow…_ Takuya thought as he flew towards HippoGryphonmon.

"…Ball!!!"

At the same time HippoGryphonmon fire his attack, Aldamon was right in front of him, and he caught the attack with ease.

"It's over, HippoGryphonmon!" Aldamon shouted. "Solar Wind Destroyer!" The mist ball changed into Aldamon's killing technique and it created a fiery explosion.

"Who won?" Tori asked.

"Not sure." Connor answered. When the smoke cleared, a digi-egg fell into Noland's hands.

"I admit defeat." Noland said.

"But where's Takuya?" Zoe asked.

"There he is!" Tommy shouted. He pointed at Takuya, who was kneeling onto the ground, weakened from the strain of battle.

"Taku…Takuya!" Zoe cried. She jumped into the arena and ran to Takuya and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're alright! You won! You won!" Noland jumped off the ledge and went down to Takuya and Zoe.

"Indeed you have, Takuya." Noland said. He reached into his pocket and took out a purple tag with a symbol resembling a weight. "Here is your prize, the Crest of Knowledge." Takuya took the crest and looked at it.

_W-why does it feel…_ Taichi thought. _…that I've seen that before…?_

"Alright!" Takuya cheered. "I won the Crest of Knowledge!"

"That's one Frontier crest that we've won so far." Kouji said. "Now, we have six more to go."

"Where do we go from here?" Tommy asked.

"Next up is the Battle Arena." Yuu said, looking at his map. "That's where Kouji-san will face the Arena Tycoon Greta." While everyone was talking, Akira just stared apart from the group and stared at the wall. Kenshin noticed she was alone and walked to her.

"Akira, are you alright?" Kenshin asked. Akira sighed and looked at him.

"HippoGryphonmon…" Akira said.

Suddenly, a strong attack burst through the wall and everyone whipped around and saw a Cannonbeemon facing them.

"It's one of Barbamon's commandments!" Gaomon shouted. "Cannonbeemon!"

"You ready guys?" Takuya called as they pulled out their D-Tectors.

"Execute…Fusion Evolution!"

"Aldamon!"

"Beowulfmon!"

"Alphamon!"

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"HippoGryphonmon!"

"MetalSeadramon!"

"Andromon!"

"Gaogamon!"

"So, you can evolve into HippoGryphonmon, as well?" Noland asked Akira, who nodded. "HippoGryphonmon, double team!" Noland's digi-egg hatched and HippoGryphonmon flew out.

"Yes, master!" HippoGryphonmon shouted. He flew through the air with extreme speed after Cannonbeemon.

"Your DP is weaker than mine!" Cannonbeemon laughed. "You won't survive this attack…Sky Rocket Infinity!"

HippoGryphonmon flew through the rockets, dodging almost every one.

_It's time for me to use that much power…_ Akira thought. She flew towards Cannonbeemon.

"Gryphon Claw!"

Akira's claw struck Cannonbeemon in the back, but not even a scratch was made.

"You think such an attack with low power can stop me?!" Cannonbeemon taunted.

"Nitro Stinger!"

The jet of green light that came from Cannonbeemon's stinger blasted HippoGryphonmon in the chest, causing her to devolve back into Akira.

"Akira, no!" Alphamon shouted. He tried to reach her, but a squadron of Fanbeemon flew in and preoccupied all of the Chosen Children.

"Now it's time to delete your data." Cannonbeemon said as he flew towards the fallen Akira.

_This is it…_ Akira thought. _I-it's the end…_

Without warning, a vapor ball hit Cannonbeemon in the face. He turned around and saw HippoGryphonmon facing him, with Noland riding on his back.

"Akira, get back!" Noland commanded, and Akira did so. She stood behind HippoGryphonmon. "Now, get out of here Cannonbeemon, lest you want to be destroyed for following Barbamon's plan!"

"You won't stand in my way!" Cannonbeemon said as he prepared to launch his ultimate attack.

"Nitro…"

"Luster Purge!!!"

The overwhelming sphere of light engulfed Cannonbeemon and all of the Fanbeemon and as soon as the light touched them, they returned to digi-eggs. As soon as the light touched the Chosen Children, they devolved to their human states.

"Now that _**was **_awesome!" J.P. said, looking at Noland and HippoGryphonmon. Akira stared in awe at the amazing power of HippoGryphonmon.

FEW MINUTES LATER

The Chosen Children were getting ready to head for the Battle Arena.

"Well, it's been fun Noland," Takuya said. "But we have to go."

"I see," Noland began. "You need to go to the other Battle facilities and collect the other six crests so that you can defeat Barbamon. May you excel on your journey? Will the humans who inhabit the spirits of the Warrior Ten stop the evil of Barbamon? I believe so. Good luck, Digidestined."

Everyone waved goodbye and left the Battle Factory…all except Akira, who stayed behind.

"Akira…" Noland said. "I believe I know why you are still here."

"Y-you do?" Akira asked.

"I sensed it the moment you walked in here and laid eyes on HippoGryphonmon and myself." Noland said. "You want an autograph?!" Akira anime fell.

"No! I don't want a stupid autograph!" Akira shouted angrily. "I-I want you to train me." Noland was confused.

"Train you?" he repeated. "Why?"

"I want my power to be equal to that of HippoGryphonmon's." Akira explained. "I want to be as strong as him, so I challenge you to train me to be the best HippoGryphonmon I can be!"

"I accept your challenge," Noland started. "But you become HippoGryphonmon through spirit evolution, so there will be some things that will difficult for you to learn, such as the Luster Purge attack."

"I don't care." Akira said as she removed the headband in her shiny brown hair, releasing it and making it longer and its natural length. "I want to be the very best, like no one ever was!"

"Very well…" Noland said. HippoGryphonmon flew beside him. Akira took out her D-Tector and held it into the air. A ball of digi-code formed around Akira's right hand.

"Execute!" Akira called. She connected her D-Tector with the ball of digi-code and the connection created a bright light, which only ceased when Akira's evolution to HippoGryphonmon ended.

"Now, let the training begin!" Noland shouted.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**WHAT WILL AWAIT AKIRA DURING HER TRAINING WITH NOLAND? WILL KOUJI BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THE ARENA TYCOON GRETA FOR THE CREST OF GUTS? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT DIGIMON: DIGITAL TIME!**_

**Coming Soon…**

**Digimon: Digital Time**

**Chapter 21**

**The V-Tamer's Last Stand! A New Enemy Revealed **


	20. VTamer's Last Stand! A New Enemy Awaken

Digimon: Digital Time

Rated T

DarkMagicEradicator67

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of its characters. They belong to Bandai and Toon Disney.

_DIGIMON!_

_IT'S A BATTE, WIN OR LOSE!_

_IT'S THE FRIENDS YOU MAKE; IT'S THE ROAD YOU CHOOSE!_

_YOU GOT THE RIGHT STUFF, SO MAKE YOUR MIND UP!_

_FIND THE COURAGE INSIDE OF YOU!_

_IF YOU'RE STRONG, YOU'LL SURVIVE, AND YOU'LL KEEP YOUR DREAM ALIVE!_

_IT'S THE BATTLE FRONTIER!_

_DIGIMON!_

_BE THE BEST YOU CAN BE, AND FIND YOUR DESTINY!_

_IT'S THE MASTER PLAN!_

_THE POWER'S IN YOUR HAND!_

_DIGIMON!_

**Digimon: Digital Time**

**Chapter 21**

**The V-Tamer's Last Stand! A New Enemy Revealed **

"Are we there yet?!" J.P. complained. The group was still days away from the Battle Arena.

"Calm down, J.P." Tori said. "The map says we're almost there." While everyone started talking, Taichi had his mind set on something else.

_Demon…_ Taichi thought. _Even if we defeated him, then there's still Arcadimon and Neo…_ Taichi looked at Zero, who nodded, as if he was thinking the same thing.

"We'll be back." Taichi said. He climbed onto Zero's back.

"Where're you going?" Zoe asked.

"We just need to check something out." Taichi said. "C'mon, Zero!"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine!" Zero called to the others as they took off into the air.

"Where do you think they're going?" Kenshin asked Takuya.

"I'm gonna follow them," Takuya said. "To see what they're up to."

"Takuya, you too?" Tommy asked.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine." Takuya said triumphantly. "After all, I can play soccer!" Everyone except for Takuya sweatdropped.

_What kind of argument is that?_ Everyone thought. Zoe walked towards Takuya.

"Taku…be careful." She said calmly. Zoe placed her hand on Takuya's cheek and Takuya smiled.

"Don't worry, Zoe." Takuya said. "We'll be back." Zoe nodded and Takuya ran off. "Execute Now!" In a flash of red light, Takuya evolved into Aldamon and flew off after Taichi and Zero.

"Come on," Kouji said. "We'd better get to the Battle Arena."

Taichi and Zero landed in the middle of a black coloured forest, not a digimon in sight.

"Taichi, how come you didn't tell the others?" Zero asked.

"Arcadimon is a powerful digimon." Taichi explained. "He absorbed Demon's power to make him even stronger, and I don't want those other guys to come, because it'll be dangerous. Besides, we can take him on ourselves!" Taichi and Zero grabbed hands and did their little victory dance thing, but a twig snapped and Zero stopped and gazed behind him.

"Taichi, I heard something." Zero said. "Someone's there…"

"It could be Arcadimon." Taichi said. "Get ready."

"V-Breath…" Zero began as he started to launch his attack. Suddenly, Aldamon jumped out of the forest and Zero accidentally fired at him.

"Whoa!" Aldamon shouted as he dodged the blast. "That's no way to treat a Legendary Warrior."

"Takuya, what are you doing here?" Taichi asked. Aldamon glowed and returned to Takuya.

"I wanted to make sure you guys were okay." Takuya said. "Besides, it'll be just like that time we took on Metamormon a while back."

"Alright." Taichi said. "But just be careful. We're going to a place that more dangerous than anything you've ever seen."

"And that would be…" Takuya asked.

"Neo's castle." Taichi said.

Meanwhile, in a dark castle, Neo Saiba was sitting in his chair, talking to a large digimon.

"And when I destroy Yagami Taichi and that Aero V-dramon, you will give me what I want?!" Neo asked.

"Yes," the digimon spoke. "You will receive what you desire."

"Excellent…" Neo laughed. "And it looks like Taichi and Aero V-dramon are on their way right now, oh and he brought a little friend…"

Elsewhere, back in the forest, Taichi, Zero, and Takuya had just reached Neo's castle.

"Well, we're here." Taichi said. He hopped onto Zero's back. He looked at Takuya, who was just staring at the castle. "Well, hop on."

"Huh-oh, oh yeah." Takuya said as he hopped onto Zero behind Taichi. Zero took off towards the castle.

"It's time we defeat Neo and Arcadimon once and for all!" Zero shouted. "With my victory power and the power of the fiery Kanbara Takuya, victory will be ours!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit, Zero!" Takuya cheered. They entered the castle and saw that it was suspiciously empty.

"It's so quiet in here…" Zero said.

"Neo!" Taichi shouted. "Neo, come out! I know you're here!" Neo and Arcadimon appeared out of nowhere in front of Takuya, Taichi, and Zero.

"It's so nice of you bugs to join us." Neo said. He then looked at Takuya. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Kanbara Takuya," Takuya began. "And we're going to take you down!" Neo started laughing.

"How can you stop me when you don't even have a digimon's power?" he taunted.

"I don't need a digimon's power." Takuya said as he pulled out his D-Tector. "I fight with my own power!" The D-Tector began to shine.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"So you're one of those kids who use the power of the Warrior Ten he told me about." Neo glared.

"He, who's he?!" Agunimon asked.

"That's none of your business." Neo said. "Arcadimon, kill them!" Arcadimon threw his tentacles at Agunimon, entrapping him.

"Zero, cut through the tentacles!" Taichi yelled.

"Dragon Impulse!"

Zero's attack was able to slice the tentacles in half, but they re-grew instantly.

"Burning Salamander!"

Agunimon's jets of fire hit Arcadimon right on the chest, but he didn't even get a scratch.

"What's with this guy?!" Agunimon asked.

"You think Arcadimon can be hurt by such weak attacks?" Neo laughed. "Arcadimon, show them what a real attack is!" Arcadimon responded by moving as fast as a blink and repeatedly punching Zero and Agunimon.

"Oh no, Zero! Takuya!" Taichi shouted. Agunimon fell headfirst into the ground, creating a flurry of smoke.

"Had enough, warrior boy?" Neo joked. Arcadimon went for the kill, but BurningGreymon flew into the air out of the smoke and tackled Arcadimon into a wall. "He can become another one? No matter."

"Corona Blaster!"

Arcadimon held up his hand, which created a force field that blocked all of BurningGreymon's blasts.

"BurningGreymon, just like last time!" Taichi shouted.

"You got it!" BurningGreymon yelled. He flew towards Arcadimon, and the second he got close enough, he flew the other direction and Zero, who was right behind BurningGreymon from the beginning, got an opportunity to attack.

"V-Wing Blade!"

Arcadimon disappeared right before Zero could launch his attack.

"T-Taichi, where'd he go?!" Zero cried. Before long, a sharp tentacle pierced Zero through the chest.

"ZEEERRROOOO!!!!" Taichi screamed. Zero fell to the ground and BurningGreymon soared towards Arcadimon to attack, but Arcadimon kicked him in the face and slammed him to the ground, causing him to devolve back into Takuya.

"Now you know the real power of Neo Saiba!" Neo shouted. He then pointed at the fallen Zero. "Arcadimon, finish off this weakling." Arcadimon walked towards Zero and held a tentacle above Zero's neck.

"No, I won't let you!" Taichi shouted. He dashed towards Arcadimon with his heart full of blazing fury, but Arcadimon kicked Taichi in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"T-Tai…chi…" Takuya said as he tried to get up.

"Arcadimon, finish the job!" Neo instructed. Arcadimon did what he was told and struck Zero right in the neck.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Taichi screamed in agony. Zero's body began to shine as it transfigured into a digi-egg and floated into the sky. "ZEEEROOO!" This act of cruelty had, nevertheless, awoken a pit of rage inside Takuya, and his body began to catch on fire.

"How…could you?!" Takuya shouted. "Neo…Arcadimon…you go too far!!!"

"We're almost there!" Yuu cheered. They could actually see the Battle Arena in sight now.

"It's almost time for Kouji-san's battle with Greta!" Connor cheered. "Man that is gonna be awesome!" Suddenly, light purged from Zoe and Tommy's D-Tectors, and they pulled them out to see what was happening.

"W-what's going on?!" Tommy asked.

"Whoa, now that's a powerful flashlight." J.P. said.

"It's Takuya." Zoe sensed. "He needs our help. C'mon, Tommy." Zoe and Tommy held their D-Tectors in the air, and they began to ascend into the air and they sped off in the direction the light was carrying them.

"That was cool…" Kenshin said as Tori nodded.

Back at the castle, Neo was staring at Takuya, who, in a pit of rage and anger, made his whole body catch on fire.

"W-what's going on?" he shouted.

"I wish I could tell ya…" Taichi said, staring at Takuya's blazing body.

"I won't forgive you…ever!" Takuya yelled. All of a sudden, Zoe and Tommy, with their D-Tectors still shining, flew in next to Takuya and Taichi.

"Zoe, Tommy, what're you guys doing here?" Taichi asked as he stood up.

"We came to help." Tommy said.

"Taku, take the power of our spirits and our hearts!" Zoe shouted. "Wind into Flame!"

"Ice into Flame!"

The spirits poured into Takuya's D-Tector, and the fire covered his entire body. They all heard Takuya scream.

"TAKUYA!!!" Zoe cried with tears falling from her eyes. A powerful sword struck through the flames and they died, revealing KaiserGreymon in the place of Takuya.

"H-he evolved…" Tommy smiled.

"Now Arcadimon, it's time for you to perish for what you've done." KaiserGreymon spoke diligently.

"So, you have a new costume?" Neo said. "No matter, Arcadimon won't lose to the likes of you!" Arcadimon leaped towards KaiserGreymon with its tentacles ready to strike.

"Dragonfire Crossbow!"

KaiserGreymon burned the tentacles one by one, and they fell to the ground as ash.

"What is the meaning of this?" Neo snarled. "Keep fighting!" Arcadimon leaped up and punched KaiserGreymon in the face, but it didn't do anything.

"Is that all you've got?" KaiserGreymon shouted. He drew his sword out and struck Arcadimon in the face, leaving a scar.

"What are you doing?!" Neo sneered. "Kill him!" Arcadimon flew towards KaiserGreymon and tried to stab him in the chest, but KaiserGreymon grabbed his fist.

"This will be your final battle, Arcadimon!" he shouted as he threw him onto the ground. He hurled his sword into the ground and fiery beasts began to emerge from it.

"Pyro Dragons!"

The nine fiery dragons crashed into Arcadimon and they caused a huge flaming explosion, covering the whole battlefield. When the smoke cleared, Arcadimon was left with half of his face disfigured and half of his body destroyed.

"Now it's time to pay for what you've done!" KaiserGreymon shouted. Within, Takuya's rage was getting the best of him.

_Yes, kill him…_ Takuya thought. _For what he did to Zero, kill him…_

KaiserGreymon stabbed Arcadimon in the chest, and his whole body was deleted, leaving Neo by himself.

"And now, it's your turn, Neo." KaiserGreymon said angrily.

"N-no, stay back." Neo said, scooting back.

"You created that thing!" KaiserGreymon yelled. "You killed Zero! And now I'll kill you!"

"No, Takuya don't!" Zoe shouted as she ran towards KaiserGreymon and grabbed him by the arm. "You can't kill Neo. Even though he killed Zero, if you kill him, you'll be just as bad as he is." KaiserGreymon looked down and saw tears streaming down Zoe's face.

_She's right…_ Takuya thought. _I can't do this._ KaiserGreymon glowed and devolved into Takuya, who fell to the ground and Zoe hugged him tightly.

"I-I almost lost control." Takuya sighed. "I almost killed him…"

"It's okay, Takuya." Zoe said over and over. "It's okay."

"You make me laugh, Saiba Neo." A dark, cold voice said. Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, and Taichi gasped and looked for the source of the voice.

"W-who was that?!" Taichi yelled.

"G-Gandoramon…" Neo stumbled.

"Gandoramon?" Takuya repeated. "Who's that?!" Zoe looked up and shrieked.

"I-I'm guessing that!" she said as she pointed up. Everyone looked up to see a large hulking black dragon with spikes covering its whole body and blood red eyes flew down towards them.

"What is that thing?!" Tommy panicked.

"Gandoramon – Mega Level – Bewitching Type – Virus Attribute." Taichi read on his Digivice 01. "His killing techniques are Dark Spell Seal and Malevolent Hellfire."

"You have failed me, Saiba Neo." Gandoramon spoke.

"N-no, I killed Zero." Neo pleaded.

"It was your own doing that Arcadimon was killed," Gandoramon said. "And these mortal fools. I'll have to deal with them myself. As of now, you're fired." Gandoramon blasted Neo with a fireball, seemingly burning him to death.

"Oh my god…" Zoe shrieked, as she got behind Takuya. Gandoramon flew towards the rest of the group.

"Now, you must choose to follow me, or be destroyed." He said in a low, cold voice. "Which will you choose?"

"We choose neither!" Takuya shouted as he unclipped his D-Tector. "Right, guys?" Takuya looked around and saw that Zoe and Tommy were stricken with fear and unable to move. "Guys, calm down! We can beat him, and I'm going to prove it to you!"

"Execute Now…Fusion Evolution!"

"Aldamon!"

Aldamon flew up to Gandoramon and armed his blasters.

"Atomic Inferno!"

Gandoramon opened his mouth and ate up the attack, shocking Aldamon.

"Is that the best an A-Spirit can do?!" Gandoramon taunted.

"I'm just getting started!" Aldamon yelled. He continued blasting Gandoramon all over his body, and Gandoramon took his finger and flicked him to the ground.

"Mortal, you will never stop me!" Gandoramon howled. "I will be the Master of the Digital World and all digimon shall bow down to me!"

"W-we're not going to let that happen!" Aldamon shouted as he got up. "Solar Wind Destroyer!"

Gandoramon slammed the attack down with his hand, destroying it.

"Those who don't share my vision will be crushed!" Gandoramon yelled. His carnage-red eyes instantly changed to purple, and a purple hexagon was created around Aldamon, Zoe, Tommy, and Taichi.

"What's going on?!" Taichi demanded.

"Dark Spell Seal!"

Black lightning began to strike at the corners of the hexagon and they caused the digi-code of Aldamon, Zoe, and Tommy to appear.

"Now I shall finish thee!" Gandoramon yelled. "Sacred Fire!" Orange and purple flames spewed from Gandoramon's body and they crashed into the Dark Spell Seal, and the combined attacks started a blistering detonation, causing Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, and Taichi to be catapulted out of the castle, with Gandoramon laughing maniacally.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**WHAT IS GANDORAMON'S PLAN? IS THIS THE END OF THE DIGIDESTINED? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON: DIGITAL TIME!**_

**Coming Soon…**

**Digimon: Digital Time**

**Chapter 22**

**Kouji vs. Greta! The Second Frontier Brain Awaits!**


End file.
